Breaking Up, Messing Up, Growing Up
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: Bouncing her child on her lap, Dylan Marvil came to wonder why sophomore year had the tendency to ruin lives. -AU random pairs T for situations-
1. Truth Is

**Disclaimer: The whole thing is disclaimed, okay.**

**AN: Just thought I'd warn people about the pairings here: Clairington/Dylington/Olivington Krosh, Calicia. And possible Dylemp. At the beginning, it's cannon – after the intro of course. ****Oh, and I forgot to mention, Massie starts out somewhat minor, but then becomes major. JASSIE.**

**Lyrics of the moment: Truth Is, Fantasia**

* * *

**Truth Is**

**Dylan—**

**They were holding** hands. It struck me like lightning, standing there in the rain and looking at the comfortable looking couple. Only their hands were touching, it wasn't like they were cuddled up or anything. But it was just the sight of her hand fitting so perfectly, effortlessly in his that sickened me. It looked so right, but it seemed so wrong that the two actually did look as perfect as everyone had said they would. Her head would fit faultlessly on his shoulder. Their arms would interlock flawlessly. They really were meant for each other.

"Mommy," Miracle, who I called Mira for short, looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Who's dat?"

I looked at them once more. His eyes, which by no coincidence looked just like Mira's, sparkled in joy. For once, he looked serene instead of hyper and loud. The way he'd never been with me.

"That's nobody, Mira," I tried to smile at her, but could only grimace. "Don't worry about it."  
And we kept walking.

**Alicia—**

**The sight of** Dylan, just standing outside the coffee shop, holding her daughter's hand startled me. She hadn't even bothered to walk by Vanilla Bean – the old hangout, as it wasn't as popular as Starbucks, and therefore safe to gossip – since the day she found out she was going to have a child, back during freshman year.

"The nerve of her," Olivia Ryan, snorted, raising her nose a little higher. "You would think she'd have the common sense to hide in shame. This isn't the Secret Life of the American Teenager, nobody actually wants to see her."

"The baby's really cute," I said out loud, before I could stop myself. Of course, saying something like that in front of Olivia would start her on one of her I hate Dylan rants, something I didn't exactly want to hear.

"I wonder which parent she got it from – her father of course! I don't care if that sounds mean, it's not my fault she was that naïve and stupid." Olivia turned to me. "And if this happened to any one of your old friends, I would've sworn it would've been little, innocent, Claire. Well, not so little Dylan finally has that limelight." She let out a snarky giggle. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I just kept staring out the window.

**Kristen—**

**It never struck** me as a coincidence that Modell's sporting goods was right across from Vanilla Bean. But, when Layne and I emerged from the store, going on and on about David Beckham, and I caught sight of them, I realized the universe was trying to mess with me again. I'd always been superstitious, but seeing Dylan and her child across the street, Claire and her new beau  
walking towards me, and Alicia behind Dylan through the window of Vanilla Bean, made me sure that the Gregory Bad Luck Curse had struck again.

"Come on Kris," Layne pulled my arm a little, like she always did. "Who honestly cares if you see them? Are they coming to attack you with pitchforks? No. So let's go."

I didn't say a word as she pulled me further away, just felt memories slowly creep back into my head. And those were enough to make me walk away even faster.

**Claire—**

After walking for about three blocks, doing nothing but staring into his eyes, I turned around. There was Dylan and her daughter – I think her name was something like Destiny, something meaningful – looking at me like I'd driven one of the knives we'd stabbed into each other even further. I immediately let go of his hand, and stared at the ground.

"Hey, you can't believe anything Dylan tells you," Derrick said softly. "She's going to do everything possible to make you think that I'm a bad guy, I told you that already. You can see it in that glare."

"But you won't even visit your child," I mumbled, blushing ferociously. Thanks to my mom's side of the family, I have a freaky blushing problem, and turn red at the most random moments. But, he was whispering in my ear then.

"It's not my baby. I'd know."

I swallow my indecisiveness and force myself to look into his pools of hot, melted caramel. "Whose, then?" I asked in a voice so low, I could barely hear it. It struck me as odd that we were both whispering, even though nobody was anywhere near us.

"It's probably Kemp's – you know how close they are," he replied simply, holding my hand again. "Now come on, I've got reservations." There was a little bit of force to his voice, but I went with him anyway.

And not once did I look back.

* * *

**End Note (EN): Okay, I need you to vote – should the story take place before or after Mira's birth? Before meaning the story is centered around how it all happened, and after meaning you see it in a different way.**


	2. Shallow Like A Wading Pool

**AN: I really liked writing that chapter; it flowed well, for me at least. Anyway, I've decided to do this: go with what happens before, in freshman year, and then write a sequel.**

**Lyrics of the moment: Background music, something intro-like.**

* * *

**Shallow Like a Wading Pool**

—**Dylan—**

**The first day **of school went the same way overall. Of course, different things happened from time to time, but it really followed a schedule.

**7:40**: Principal Burnz would literally squawk over the intercom, just to announce that (as usual) classes started later on the first day of school, giving us time to find our lockers and everything. Everyone would take advantage of that moment, hoping that they would be able to meet up with their friends, significant others, and maybe get some gossiping done before the next event happened. It was no different for me.

I would head directly to Claire's locker, since that year, it had been her turn to have her locker as the official meeting place. Kristen would most likely already be there, as the two of them were, in the words of follower, Massie Block, who was jealous that we wouldn't play with her in second grade 'best friends out of the best friends.'

"So, you see any sports lately, I wanted to know who won that last game," Kristen would say. I wondered why she even bothered with it, neither one of us watched the games Kristen loved so much. She could talk about her favorite team members from everything from soccer to basketball, and it was always the same. The only names that rang bells were: Venus and Serena Williams (everyone knows them), Michael Vick (the dog fighting case), Tom Brady (guest starred on _Family Guy_), David Beckham (Kristen's obsession) Kobe Bryant (got away), and Michael Jordan (given).

"You know we didn't, K," I would say, rolling my eyes as usual. Claire would giggle softly, and put up one of our annual first-day photos.

**7:49**: Alicia would arrive, looking over-the-top as usual for her first-day photo. Whether it was from jewelry to sunglasses, everything she owned sparkled. Literally. She would stop by our locker, ask us what was up, and then immediately inform us on the one thing that kept her alive: gossip.

"You know Olivia Ryan and Derrick Harrington are going out _again_ this year?" She would slide her sunglasses (which stayed on top of her head until she got bored of them) up, and lower her voice dramatically. "But I heard Derrick's getting sick of her primadonna attitude."

Of course, she would have to lower her voice, and stand up straight, knowing who would pass by exactly one minute later.

**7:50: **The queen bee herself, Olivia Anne Ryan would grace our hallway with her presence. Her two little servants, Massie Block and Cookie Elson would push the front doors open for her (as she liked to make an entrance through both). Once Olivia was in, they would runway walk down the hall, as if that was perfectly normal.

Her boyfriend (otherwise known as her boy toy) Derrick Harrington would follow, capturing the eyes of many with his carefully practiced swagger. While Olivia talked to him without actually turning around to ruin her model effect, Derrick would wink at the girl he chose to hook up with behind Olivia's back. A new girl was chosen every year. Sometimes Olivia found out about his little game. Other times, she didn't.

And, I'm sure it was a trick of the light, but his wink was thrown in the general direction of me.

Cameron Fisher, Derrick's best friend (who was seriously a best friend, guys don't have the same social structure as girls do), would follow, often rolling his mismatched eyes at whatever cocky, perverted, or possibly idiotic thing Derrick would say next. Seeing Claire, he would walk out of the group, and stop by to say hello, a kind look on his face.

But, that time, when Cam sauntered over effortlessly, his face wasn't in the same kind expression as it usually was. The minute he'd seen the four of us, his face had gone from neutral to stony. Could it have possibly been bad sushi? (Mrs. Kagami Hiroshima-Fisher was famous for Asian cuisine.)

Whatever his problem was, it seemed to have rubbed off on the rest of us, as Alicia was stony-faced as well.

--

_Olivia Ryan loves playing hostess, because she not only has all the house keys, but she has the inhuman ability to sniff a scandal out miles away. And how could she resist when one was cooking up right before her eyes?_

--

**–Claire—**

**Cam walked me **to science class, third period. It was an unwritten rule, a fact. Everyone knew it, and nobody ever tried to screw with it. People even knew to walk around us if they actually cared about getting to class on time, as we always walked slowly to talk about our summers, and everything around us. It was one of the things I looked forwards to most about school.

I was highly disappointed.

"Cam!" I called to the back of his retreating head. I had just barely spotted him in the crowd of freshman trying to get to class quickly and avoid running into any of the dreaded juniors who had nothing better to do than declare random freshman beat downs. The seniors had better things to do.

I called his name one more time, waving my hand. For a second, my hand was my heart, and as it opened to flutter my fingers, I felt my heart open up, bursting with joy. When I waved it, my heart waved too, a fuzzy feeling taking over. But that I-love-this-dude feeling was gone the next instant.

He turned around once, as if he had no clue who was calling his name. His eyes locked with mine for a second, and he turned around, pretending he hadn't seen me.

That was strange.

"He's avoiding you."

I practically jumped at the sound of the voice, my face reddening with embarrassment. How many other people jumped when Olivia Ryan was starting a conversation with them? She must've thought I was some kind of paranoid freak.

"What?" I asked, like I was hard of hearing. Even though that was the dumbest possible thing to ask, it still came out of my mouth.

"He's avoiding you," Olivia spoke like she was talking to an idiot, and pointed at me when she said 'you'. I felt like a stupid little kid, just like when Kristen invited Layne to sit with us at lunch. She talked about her ex-boyfriend Kemp Hurley in such a way that you would never want to go out with him until you were ready to get married. "It's only obvious." Olivia's sarcastic tone brought me back to reality.

"No, maybe he just has somewhere to go," I said weakly. Olivia arched her perfectly plucked eyebrows. _Yeah, _I mentally kicked myself, _and maybe he was blinded by the rock around Olivia's finger._

Olivia snorted, and started walking with me, a miracle. "You're way to trusting, Cara, you know that? It's like playing with the fireplace, eventually you're going to get burned."

As she walked away, violet heels clacking, flower in her hair bouncing, and gum popping, I couldn't help but wonder: _where did she get her comebacks from?_

**–Kristen—**

"**Why didn't your** mom let you come to that party?" Layne Abeley stopped to fix her knee-high socks in the middle of the hallway, not seeming to care that we were supposed to be heading to science class. Of course, before she walked into any room, her ten thousand accessories had to be perfect. The more wolf-whistles and cat-calls, the higher her self esteem soared. "It wasn't even _that bad_."

"Coming from you, I'm going to guess girls were running around in Jerry beads," I rolled my eyes at her, stopping to wait for her to edit her soccer chic look. "And you know how my mom is. If it has nothing to do with my education, or religion, then she doesn't want me involved."

"Please, my mom doesn't care where I'm going, or who I'm with." Layne paused, like she was trying to remember whether or not her guidance counselor had said that was a good thing. "Well anyway, if you want to be in on all the gossip, you have to attend." She made her voice high and nasal, in a bad impression of Olivia Ryan. "I'm serious, once we hit eleventh grade, she's going to have a gossip girl website up."

I shook my head, and started walking ahead of her. What Layne didn't seem to get was that I actually didn't mind my mom being so strict. She only wanted what was right for me, and I could accept that. It wasn't like I was forbidden from hanging around with my friends. The only thing I wasn't allowed to do was date, and nobody had succeeded in catching my eye. I was more in things for the game, not the players.

"I can still hang out," I insisted, practically reading Layne's mind. I knew deep down, she doubted my self-assuredness. "I mean, I'm at the alcohol-free parties."

"Yeah, but when your mom met mine, she said that she wanted you to become a nun." Layne dropped her voice to a deadly whisper. "I mean, I don't have a problem with that, but I mean, isn't that your decision to make? She's kind of running your life."

"No, she's not."

"Yeah, she kind of is. And you're too scared to say something about it, Kris."

"No," I insisted, picking up my pace.

"Then prove it," Layne pointed across the hallway, where Claire was standing outside the science room, asking a boy how his summer was. "Ask Josh Hotz out."

At the very idea of my mom blowing up in my face for having any contact with someone of the male persuasion, and the mental image of Massie Block chewing my head off I realized something. Layne was right. I _did_ let fear run my life. But, if I survived the first punishment from mommy dearest, and had comebacks snappy enough to silence Mt. Massie, she wouldn't be right for long.

--

_Nothing gets on the nerves of Derrick Harrington more than when Cameron Fisher declares that he doesn't drink. He's been silently waiting for the time when he can slip a little something into his friend's hands, and dare him to say it again. But, it looks like that time has come and gone. Congrats D._

_--_

**–Alicia –**

**_Are you mad _**_at me?_

The note was simple enough. Just someone innocently wanting to know if they'd upset me in any way. It kind of made me feel a little worse on the inside, just to see the messy scrawl. It was proof of guilt. The emotion I didn't have.

_No, is _she_ mad at you?_

Science class on the first day of school meant one thing. Notes of how boring the lecture we were getting was, and how the teacher's monotone sounded like a Clear Eyes commercial, were passed. It was a custom, just like it was for Mr. Myner to switch subjects and follow my friends and I from year to year, (Olivia Ryan figured he was a rapist, secretly stalking one of us. But she always exaggerates.)

But, one thing that was unusual was for one of his notes to be added in the mix. I'd almost passed it to Derrick Harrington in front of me, until I caught what he was saying.

_I don't think she knows. Don't open your big mouth._

Before I could even say the smallest thing in response, Olivia Ryan, my science partner poked me in my side with her fluffy purple pen (her pens often match her clothes), and passed me her signature stationary.

_Pass to Cam: Curtain's finally closing, why don't you take a bow?_

_-XOXO, Luv not Love,_

_O_

It seemed like school was going to get a lot more interesting.


	3. Flirting With Danger

**AN: I actually liked that last chapter. Usually, chapter two is the hardest to write for many reasons. Like, you have to follow up with chapter one's reader hook style. But, I just thought of it like a show, and it flowed!**

**Lyrics of the moment: Whatever you want. I don't feel like it.**

* * *

**Flirting with Danger**

**Kristen—**

**Everyone in the **world – no the universe – knew one simple thing, Josh Hotz, star forward of the Hotchkiss Tomahawks was private property. No girl dared to brush against him in the hallways, as that was a danger zone. He said 'hello' to a girl, she asked where Massie was before speaking to him. He was like a horse with blinders however, when Massie was around, holding her hand and pretending she didn't see anyone else. Once his girlfriend was gone however, he was Mr. Popular. (Behind Derrick Harrington, Cameron Fisher, and comedian Kemp Hurley.)

I was signing my death wish just to walk over to him without proper protection.

"Where are you going?" Dylan asked, slightly annoyed that I was leaving her to rot on the bleachers, while Claire and Alicia learned how to open and close their new gym lockers. Gym, science, lunch, and free period were those rare classes we all had together, and I was glad for that. Dylan knew that, and she probably wondered why I was leaving her behind.

"I have to talk to Layne first," I replied, immediately changing course to go and cower behind Layne. I could already hear her calling me a chicken, and showing me how to ask a guy out. Before Massie could even swivel her amber orbs in my direction, I rushed over to Layne, looking like I'd just run for my life.

"Coward," Layne shook her head sadly. She pointed an un-manicured nail at Massie. "What is she going to do to you? Nothing unless Olivia gives her the orders."

"She'll claw my eyes out with those acrylics, throw things like paint buckets and apples at me, with the fact that she's on the good side of every teacher, and hire a hit man to kill me with her connections."

Layne just blinked at me, like I'd made a stupid suggestion. "Do I have to demonstrate how to talk to people for you again? Do I have to follow you to college?"

Always the dramatic one.

Grabbing my arm forcefully, Layne pulled me over to where Josh was standing, away from Massie, who'd gone to 'get some water'. Coach Keelson should've at least been smart enough to realize that Massie Block, sidekick of the great Olivia Ryan would never deign as to touch a _water fountain_. No, that was code for meeting up with her snobby friends. (Unless Keelson did know that, and just wanted to get rid of her.)

"Hey, what's up?" Layne was in her 'forte', as the music teacher put it when making corny puns. She looked completely casual, bangle-covered arm leaning on the bleachers, head tilted to the side. The only obvious sign were her eyes, which as usual, flickered.

"Nothing much," Josh nodded in my direction.

"So, are you two still going out?" Layne looked back at the exit door for about a second, before fixing her eyes on the target. My target. I felt invisible. "Because you're actually paying attention to other girls."

He actually laughed. A real, laugh, like he actually found his hostage situation humorous. I smiled a little, but didn't even try to make a sound. Because, if he laughed like that again, it may have been at me.

"Yeah, I guess. But Olivia's always saying that it won't last. According to her, nobody can stay _that_ faithful forever. But that's probably because she and Derrick have an 'open relationship'." He put little air-quotes around the 'open relationship' part, and still managed not to look feminine.

My family has a superstition. Or at least, my dad's side does. My mother thinks it's nonsense, and that the only thing they should believe in is the cross. No matter how many times she tells us that it's just in our heads, my dad has led me to believe that the Gregory family is cursed.

Everything always seems to go wrong for us. My dad was a rich art dealer, but he was fired because his paintings were 'losing creativity' since he married mom. So, we moved out of our large house, to a small apartment. Under normal standards, it's pretty nice for an apartment, but when you look next door at the huge fancy building – you'll feel like you're living in the ghetto. My aunt's lazy-two-faced-good-for-nothing husband was arrested under false charges, and she can't afford bail. So she spends most of her time weeping about how she was going to become Mrs. Lazy-two-faced-good-for-nothing. My uncle-in-law is Dwayne Abeley, who apparently 'shamed our family name' by behaving like a 'night owl', and passing on his genes.

Normally, the curse prefers to pick on the older Gregory's, waiting patiently until the younger ones come of age, so that they may have trouble with relationships, careers, and things like that. But, it seemed like our family's bad luck had been waiting for that exact moment, because something happened.

Olivia Ryan, Cookie Elson, and Massie Block walked back into the gym. Immediately, Massie headed for me.

"Oh hey, am I interrupting anything?" Her eyes bored into my head, as if _I_ had dragged Layne over to talk to her boyfriend. She never trusted me – the idea of Josh and I practicing the sport we loved together horrified her, and I think she was convinced we'd had our kiss under the bleachers. "Because, I need to talk to J…" she trailed off when Olivia grabbed her arm.

"Come on Mass, we have something to tell Skye Hamilton, remember. I have a hall pass to go to the sophomore wing." She looked at me coldly, but still kept her cool overall.

Massie nodded politely at Layne, squeezed Josh's hand in a possessive gesture, and turned to look at me. "You're dead." Her lips mouthed. But, she obliged to Olivia's commands and followed her out of the gym.

"Thanks Layne," I muttered sorely. "Thanks a whole lot."

--

_At the beginning of Claire Lyon's first and only relationship, her mother (a good friend of the Gregory's) presented her with a chastity ring. Of course, Claire immediately gave Cam his own, a simple one in fake gold. Of course, many failed to notice the fact that on that day, the ring was on the wrong hand._

--

**Dylan—**

"**Hey," his voice **made me look up from the health forms I was signing, and scrunch my face in confusion. He must've sensed my bewilderment as he chuckled lightly, and sat down next to me, not seeming to care that Olivia Ryan could come bursting through the gym doors with Massie Block and Cookie Elson walking two steps behind her.

"Derrick, no amount of money is going to get me to do your homework. Sorry Plovert quit and all, but…" He put his finger on my lip, silencing me. What was this, _Titanic?_ There were no suggestively romantic gestures allowed as far as I was concerned.

"Come on Dill, do you think I'd come and talk to you for _homework_?" Oh that's right. I forgot the inevitable fact that Derrick Harrington doesn't care for his academics. While his soccer buddies crammed for tests, he rendezvoused with whatever girl he was cheating with, and his girlfriend rendezvoused with the captain of the football team. "I just wanted to talk to you."

I closed my folder and shoved it back in my bag, determined to get out of there as fast as I could. I'd heard stories from heartbroken girls who'd all fallen victim to Derrick's so-called charm, and they all started when he wanted to 'talk'. Of course, the minute after he said that sentence, his lips were too busy to actually get any talking done.

"You've had years and you've never even said 'hi'," I sniffed, getting up and starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"Oh come on, don't be that way, Dill. I just wanted to ask what happened this summer. I don't remember you looking this beautiful before." He smirked slightly when he said that, his favorite pick-up line. Unfortunately, for him, fourteen was when kids got to heavy to be lifted. I wasn't going to be picked up so easily.

"Since when did I say you were allowed to call me Dill?" I asked simply, trying not to make any eye contact. "And I have things to do." Making sure he could see me, I walked off to where Claire was coming out of the locker room.

"Feisty," was the last word to come out of his mouth.

**Alicia –**

**Vanilla Bean was **the safe haven. The small tables in assorted shades of tan, dark brown, and cream provided excellent meeting spots, no matter where the tables were located. The floor was covered in miniature tiles, and modern looking black lamps hung from the ceiling. While most people preferred Starbucks as it was more 'brand name' than Vanilla Bean, my friends and I almost always met there after school.

Usually, Dylan or I started with a story of our own, and Kristen followed up with more of the adventures she and Layne seemed to have constantly, even though we all knew Mrs. Gregory didn't approve. Last, Claire would say something she and Cam did (as they were almost Siamese twins), and then we'd all groan dramatically, and finish up the lattes we'd ordered. That time went a little differently.

"Does anyone know why Cam is acting so strange?" Claire blurted out, unable to contain herself any longer. Kristen practically choked on her coffee, and I thumped her back as hard as I could. "I mean, I hope nothing bad happened to him, we have a promise!" She held her hand up, showing the tiny ring for all to see.

"I don't know," Dylan offered. "Maybe it's his time of month." Kristen and I snickered awkwardly, but Claire was serious.

"Well, anyway, do you think it will be over soon?" Claire sighed. "He hasn't even replied to any of my texts. Is that a bad sign?"

As the world knows, Claire Lyons does not speak boy. In her perfect little world, when a guy says something, he usually has a deeper meaning behind it. However, this is not the case. When a boy says something simple, he means something simple. Girls like Claire, and Kristen for that matter tend to over process the sentences from a guy's mouth.

"Did he say anything to you?" I had to ask, mentally crossing my fingers.

"No, he didn't. Do you think he lost his voice?" She was desperate for an answer. And as her sky blue eyes darted frantically at the rest of us, she seemed to realize something. The answer was right under her nose; she just had to find it.

--

_Massie Block is easily described as territorial. She fights for her spot behind Olivia Ryan, and attacks for what she wants. But, we can't forget the fact that she will say anything to protect what's rightfully hers, Josh Hotz. What a catch…_

_--_

**Claire**

**From: MASSIEKUR (Massie Block)**

**To: CLAIREBEAR (Claire Lyons)**

**Hey Claire, I have a deal for you.**

**If you will keep a close eye on Kristen and her friend Elaine for me, then I'll do something for you. You see, I've heard something that alarms me, and it's that Kristen could be using my innocent boyfriend – who did absolutely nothing wrong to her – to hide something. Cookie, Livs and I have some theories, but you know us. We like to find things out for real before gossiping – or we might hurt somebody.**

**So, if you can tell me if there's anything weird with Kristen, I promise I'll pay you back. Rumor has it that Cam's been strange; I believe I can straighten him out for you. It would be a tragedy if this went on, so I'm offering to help you out. Girl to girl, you know. (See, that rumor is true. I only spread things I believe.)**

**Sincerely,**

**Massie Block.**

I'd made my decision the minute I saw the first sentence. Smiling as a typed a reply, I wondered why people thought Massie was so mean. She seemed perfectly nice to me. And this letter was proof. And, she was only worried about her boyfriend. I would've probably done the same thing if I had the backbone. And Kristen was probably doing absolutely nothing wrong, so I wouldn't have to worry.

**From: CLAIREBEAR (Claire Lyons)**

**To: MASSIEKUR (Massie Block)**

**Sure I'll help you! :) It was really nice of you to offer, and I accept! I scratch your back, you scratch mine?**

_--_

_If only Claire knew how sharp Massie's nails were._

--

**EN: I apologize for the fillerness of this chapter, but hey, what can you do?**


	4. Help Me Help You

**AN: Whoa…you guys are seriously awesome. But here, even though you will most likely skip this, this story was written in show format, meaning I thought of it like I was planning the episodes of a soap. This is an ultamitely important filler, so no Kristen and double Dylan. Kristen will have her chance in the next chapter. Next chapter is definitely not a filler like this one.**

**Help Me Help You**

* * *

**Dylan—**

**As far as **some of the people I know were convinced, there was nothing worse than not having a date on a Friday night. It seemed as if Claire would go hungry from Cam absence, he was her drug, and every week (no matter how much time they spent together) she was running dangerously low. Kristen claimed her lack of dating was from soccer practice, which was accepted because she and Layne Abeley were the only girls on a team of 'incredibly cute' guys. (That also meant Kristen was treated like a boy, and Layne went home, sore from butt-smacking.) Alicia simply saw love as a fool's game, and preferred, much like Olivia Ryan, boy toys to boyfriends.

And then that left me – the one who wasn't seen by guys as datable. Heck, if you asked any boy I know if I was free, they'd slap you in the back of the head and declare in a booming voice that you don't date Dylan. You just _don't_.

So, after reading Claire's much expected busy email, (with tons of apologetic smiley faces), knowing Kristen was practicing her kicks, and sensing that Alicia just wasn't up for it, I resigned to another Friday night, alone.

"Hey Dylan, I need you to walk Cupcake for me," my older sister Dania walked into my room without knocking, dropping Cupcake's purple leash on my lap, like that made it official.

"I thought you needed the exercise?" Only Dania would complain about how she put on one pound, and then refuse to take her Pomeranian for a walk. It was pretty much one of those unsolved mysteries that fifty years later, when Dania was head of a fashion company, _E True Hollywood Stories_ would try to unravel. Or if she married a prince like she said she would, the _Discovery Channel_.

"Look, just because you're sitting down and singing Ms. Lonely, doesn't mean I should. Besides, I have a _very important meeting_ today, understand?" Dania's green eyes bored into my head.

Very important meeting was of course Dania-speak for trying desperately to get with Harris Fisher. Of course, she was making some progress, stuffing her jeans so that her butt looked bigger seemed to be helping. In other words, I understood.

Before I could even do little sister things like threaten to tell mom, or blackmail her with it, Dania was out the door…and Cupcake was relieving himself on her bedspread.

"Don't worry boy," I said to the whimpering dog. "That can be our little secret."

Cupcake scampered off, leaving me alone. How pathetic, on the world's universal date night, I was cooped up home, and alone. This seriously sucked. I sat there on my bed like a dunce, wondering what to do with myself. How stupid would it look if I went to a romantic comedy by myself? Or if I was foolish enough to even set foot in Vanilla Bean, there was the chance that I would be seen, and declared dateless. Normally, that didn't matter. But at that moment, I'd never felt so alone.

So that was when I made a decision. Not even thinking, I picked up my cell phone from beside me. I guess I was feeling bold or whatever, but I also picked up my student directory, and began typing the numbers.

He picked up immediately.

--

_Claire Lyons once took a quiz to see whether or not she 'spoke boy'. She only scored a ten out of a hundred. Declaring the test was rigged, she decided to ignore the results and continue thinking that boys were just as deep and complicated as girls. And she wonders why she doesn't understand her boyfriend…_

_--_

**Alicia—**

"**Sit with us." **It wasn't an offer, it was an order.

Following Cookie Elson through the crowded food court, I saw that (as usual) she was there to carry the bags of Olivia Ryan. And for some strange reason, Olivia looked extremely pleased. Seeing that warm smile on her face kind of scared me. What was wrong? Was my jacket too small? Was there something on the butt of my pants? Whatever it was, it must've been pretty good to make her grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Hello, Alicia," Olivia smiled at me like John McCain's stepford wife. "Massie's busy; you can take her usual seat right here." She patted the blue chair like I had no clue where the seat was. I figured if she was patting the seat, any paint balloon would've exploded, and any whoopee cushion would've made noise. It was safe to sit.

"Um, thanks?" I asked, folding my arms. (Nervous habit.)

"So, anyway, we just wanted to have a nice conversation with you," Olivia continued in her honey sweet voice, batting her Maybelline-covered eyelashes. "And, Cookie here was just wondering, why'd you do it?" Might I add that Cookie looked offended, something that suggested she was _not_ the one who was supposed to wonder. Maybe they'd flipped a coin to see who would ask me, and Olivia had to play dirty.

"I don't even remember what you're talking about," I answered robotically. Cookie rolled her eyes, but Olivia put a hand on her shoulder before Cookie's pupils could finish their journey.

"Of course you don't," she chuckled lightly. "You and Cam practically cleaned out the refrigerator. And you weren't the only ones, you know how it gets at my parties. But, we were just wondering why you don't seem guilty."

"Of course I am," I blurted out.

"I thought you couldn't remember?" Cookie challenged. Olivia shushed her.

"You just told me."

"Touché, touché," Olivia's smile was still on her face. I began to feel even more uncomfortable than before. "But anyway, I think there _is_ a reason. I mean, Cam and Claire don't keep things from each other. And you and the girls don't keep things from each other. I think that you could possibly like him…"

I shook my head before she could even say anything else. I knew she was going to say something like that; it was only a matter of time. Why else would they invite me to sit with them? To say that I was now considered evil enough to be accepted into their little clique?

"You know what, I have to go," I stammered, before anyone could say anything. "Bye."

"Bye-bye Leesh!" Olivia fluttered her fingers at my retreating back. "You know I'm right though!"

I didn't turn around.

**Claire—**

**Massie walked over **to me, a wicked smirk gracing her face. She sat down next to me in the shoe section, amber eyes glinting. "He should start talking to you know, I sent him a little message. Check your phone."

A smile grew on my face as I slipped out my Motorola, practically holding my breath. Sure enough, there was a new text message from Cam on it. When I opened the message and saw it, I fought the urge to hug Massie.

**CAM: Are you free next Saturday?**

He didn't tell me he was madly in love. He didn't even add the 'looking forwards to seeing you again' I was accustomed too. He didn't mention anything about his guy friends. He didn't do any of the ridiculously cute things that made Cam, Cam. And yet, I was happy.

"Here, you can tell me the things you figured out about Kristen while we pick out some new shoes for you." Massie held up a pair of shoes. Normally, she would've insisted that such shoes were hideous, and anyone who wore them should've been arrested, but I guessed that she thought they would look cute on me.

"Okay…" I couldn't hide the brightness in my voice. But really, come on. Would Massie Block purposely lead me wrong?

_Oh yeah._

--

_We steal from the rich and give to ourselves. The official motto for Olivia's little clique, something recruits are expected to follow to the T._

_--_

**Dylan—**

"**I knew you'd **come around," he grinned at me, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. He kind of made me think of a naughty elf, unless that sounds totally wrong. "They always do."

"Look, just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm your new on-the-side girl," I snorted, rolling my eyes. He must've been crazy.

"Does this?" He cupped his hand under my chin and turned my face around. And before I knew it (okay, maybe I did see it coming), he was kissing me. And I was kissing back.

And, just to answer his question, yes it formally did.


	5. Spreading Like Wildfire

**AN: It is time… (Dramatic music) for the revenge of Massie Block. Everybody beware. And notice, I do not have a personal issue against gays – it's just over played for the sake of Kristen's misery.**

**Lyrics of the moment: **_Bad girls bad girls, watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you?_

* * *

**Spreading Like Wildfire**

**Kristen—**

**On Monday, it **was as silent as a grave yard. I'm dead serious, except for the occasional whisper or mutter; you could hear a pin drop. I wondered for a second, if someone had died only seconds before I'd been dropped off in my mom's beat-up aqua Toyota. Everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and they practically cleared the hallway, same as they did for the dramatized arrival of Olivia and company. And yet, nobody was walking the halls in the direction of Claire's locker but me.

"Do you know what happened today? Everyone here looks like they've just seen a ghost," I said quietly, afraid to attract any more attention to myself. It was like everyone was staring directly at me.

"Oh, uh," Claire's ears turned bright pink like they always did in the winter, and she bowed her face, hiding behind a sheet of white-blonde hair. "I don't know, you should probably ask Alicia or Layne." And, practically trampling Dylan, she ducked out of the way, and took off.

Strange.

"Dill?" I asked, biting my chapped lip. "Did something happen on Friday night?"

"I don't know," Dylan admitted, even though her eyes were averted. She self-consciously fixed her hair as if all eyes were on her. "I was busy on Friday. But I got your text message about how Derrick wasn't at practice, funny huh?" Even though she looked like she would've rather been running at Claire's heels, she stayed by me.

Alicia arrived looking twice as somber. Even though she was bright and glittery as usual, bangles clanging, hoop earrings swinging, lip gloss reflecting the light, she still looked just as upset as Claire and Dylan before her. Of course, she was the only one helpful enough to get right to the point.

"Kristen, did you see their webpage late Friday night?" Of course, . Practically everyone in the school read it to hear gossip and status updates, mainly those popularity obsessed losers. And of course, the few who found the conquests and rumors of the popularity obsessed losers funny. I fit into neither category, but my friends loved Alpha Elite.

"Well, you have computers next period? Go on to it, and check it out. Now." Alicia said in a hurry, just as the bell rang.

"Why is it about you?" I asked. Alicia and Dylan were already down the hall, rushing to their first period classes. I sighed heavily, but decided that once I got to computer applications, I would follow her advice anyway.

--

September 12th, 2008

Guess what girls? It's Massie Block here, to report something serious. How many of you think you know soccer star Kristen Gregory? (Short dirty blond hair, always wearing track suits, real smart girl?) Well, guess what, chances are you don't know the truth about Miss Kristen.

Anyone who saw her trying desperately to flirt with _my_ boyfriend, Josh Hotz would think that she must've been crazy. Yes you would correctly assume that she was crazy, but if you thought she was really interested, you were incorrect. Poor Hotz was just a cover-up for the _real scoop_.

Kristen Michelle Gregory is happy. Happy as in G-A-Y.

Of course, we had to do some real research before we decided to make accusations. If you read our previous posts, you know our policy. So, I did a little research. And here's what I confirmed.

According to so-called friend (I would call her more of a backstabber now) Claire Lyons, there is a lot of incriminating evidence. Kristen is not into many girly things, like lip gloss, skirts, and boys. Now that was a quote. Kristen, if you're reading this right now, feel betrayed, feel very betrayed. Comedian Kemp Hurley stated that Kristen is always looking at Layne Abeley during practice. Layne is her _cousin_ in case you're all wondering. And not to mention the fact that Kristen hates a good ninety-two percent of the male population.

If you're in the locker-room, beware.

Love, Massie Block.

--

_Kemp Hurley's favorite hobby is perhaps teasing whichever girl happens to get on his bad side. One girl was even forced to move out of the state to escape his 'comic genius'. And, it just so happened that on the first day of seventh grade, Kristen Gregory told him off for making a substitute cry._

_--_

**Claire—**

"**Massie!" I grabbed **her shoulder, a look of panic on my face. I was on the way to science class third period as usual, and was trying to hurry up and find her before Kristen found me. "What was that about?"

She turned around and saw me, rolling her eyes. For the first time since I'd gotten that email, Massie didn't look happy to see me. In fact, she was looking at me like I was something she'd peeled off the bottom of her Kate Spade pumps. It kind of made me want to take a step back and start over, so I let go of her shoulder. She brushed it off.

"What do you want Kuh-laire, can't you see that I'm having a conversation here?" She rolled her eyes at Cookie and Olivia, who snickered at me. I felt my ears go red.

"I want to know why you said all that stuff on the website! I didn't know you were going to put it up on your website and blame me! Kristen's not a lesbian, and it wouldn't matter if she was," I insisted, my mouth starting to taste like pennies – a bad sign. Whenever I got that feeling, it meant I would most likely throw up.

"What do you care, Lyons?" Massie snorted, turning away from her friends to glare at me. "I mean, you got what you wanted. Cam took you out on Saturday, so why are you bothering me?" She flipped her hair in that way only a mean girl could.

I swallowed the lump rising in my throat and tried to look as brave as possible. I held my hands behind my back, just so Massie wouldn't see them trembling. If she knew how much power she had over me, I would be her personal slave. "But Kristen's my friend, and I didn't know you'd do that!"

Olivia, Massie, and Cookie threw their heads back and laughed out loud, like I'd just made a joke.

"Come on Claire," Olivia said coolly, her ice blue eyes dancing. "What did you think Massie wanted? To keep an eye on her boyfriend? Please Lyons, she has Hotz in check, unlike you."

"Oh snap!" Cookie cackled, high-fiving Massie.

"What're you t-talking about?" I knew all to well. They knew what was up with Cam, and they were using it against me. "Cam and I are _fine_. That has nothing to do with the fact that you used me!"

"The minute I mentioned helping you out, you jumped right into it," Massie said flatly, as if she were speaking to an idiot. That was just what I felt like at the moment, an idiot. "I bet you guys haven't even properly made out yet, how long have you been together?"

"Since seventh grade," I admitted involuntarily. Cookie and Olivia seemed to find that hilarious.

"And you still have that ring around your finger," Olivia held my hand up for all to see, displaying the small gold ring I wore. She shook her head and clucked sadly. "No wonder."

"No wonder what?" My voice was wavering, and the penny taste was growing even stronger. I knew they could probably smell or sense my fear somehow, as when the three of them stood there before me; they looked more menacing than they had ever before. Their eyes flashed like a pack of wolves that had just spotted a stray fawn, and were ready to tear it apart. Hypothetically of course.

"Since you're so clueless Lyons," Olivia took charge once more. "We'll leave that for you to find out on your own." And the three of them left me there, on my own. I'd never felt so abandoned.

**Dylan—**

**Mr. Myner had **decided to let us pick our lab partners that day, probably just so he would be able to tell who to keep apart. Immediately, we paired off into our respective groups – Olivia and Derrick, Cookie and Massie, so on and so on. The only group that was paired differently had to be my friends, as things _were_ different.

Claire, who usually did everything with Kristen, was left alone at her table, to blink back tears. Kristen had decided to work with Layne instead, right behind Claire, just so she could make loud, angry remarks about backstabbers – 'generally of course'. Alicia had strayed as far from Claire as possible, and remembering how she'd thrown up all over Dania's backseat after Olivia's party, I didn't blame her. Cam had followed in her example, and they'd ended up lab partners, probably to discuss their predicament. So I ended up next to Kemp Hurley, trying not to look in his direction. After all, he'd been an accomplice.

"Hey, Dill right?" Great, obviously a friend of Derrick's.

"Yeah, Chris, right?" I asked, not even bothering to glance at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod and mutter 'touché'.

"Derrick told the guys about you. He said you kissed better than Olivia. And not a lot of girls get that a lot. You should feel honored," He had a goofy grin on his face, and I couldn't help grinning in response.

"Yes, I do," I put my hand to my heart like I'd just been awarded with an Oscar nomination. "That makes my whole day worthwhile." And I guess there was something funny about the way I said it, because Kemp actually laughed.

Of course when you're talking and laughing with Kemp Hurley, you fail to notice that the eyes of Derrick Harrington are on you, silently contemplating.

--

_Would you take a look at that? Alicia River and Cameron Fisher literally have chemistry together. Too bad neither of them have a chance of passing from all the distractions._

--

**Alicia—**

"**Are you seriously **about to pour baking soda in that vinegar?" He snatched the beaker from my hands, examining it closely like it had been scientifically changed when I titled the box towards the test tube beaker.

"Why, is it going to blow up in my face?" I snapped, keeping my eyes on my notebook. It was flipped to yesterday's page, where I'd only gotten about two things down from Mr. Myner's lecture: my name and the date. Science was _not_ my subject.

"Yes, it is." Cam wasn't looking at me either. In fact, our stools were as far away from each other as possible, and we were both angled in opposite directions. Meaning, no matter how much I wanted to stare out the window and wait for class to end, I couldn't, because he might catch my eye. "You know, just like paper Mache volcanoes? That's what you put in them to make them erupt."

"I suck at science," I huffed, pushing my blank notebook further away from me on the table. "The only reason I'm in this class is because Kristen tutored Claire and me. But you know she's not going to do that anymore."

"It's an easy experiment; just ignore the vinegar, that's not for our class. You know what, how about I take over, you just sit there and try not to kill yourself."

"What are you Bill Nye the Science Guy now?" I remembered the stupid show our teacher had always forced us to watch in fourth grade. Some of the others found it hilarious, but I was the only person who thought that Bill was trying _way_ too hard.

"No, I'm ten times better," Cam corrected. He moved my hand away from the table, not seeming to notice anything until after. He tensed up more and scotched a little further away. I did the same. "Just…just sit there."

And I did.

"Perfect!" Mr. Myner held our beaker up in the air like it was an offering to the Aztec gods. "This was the exact color your (science word nobody can pronounce/spell) was supposed to turn." He put the pale pink mixture down, looking with disdain at the orange goop that had spilled all over Olivia and Derrick's table.

Of course, she wasn't paying attention to the teacher as he told them how to wipe the mess up without getting it stuck to their skin. She was looking at the pink liquid on my table, a sly smirk sliding across her face.

Perfect. Really.

* * *

**EN: Ack, I loved writing the science class. My favorite was Alicia's, but I feel super-bad for Kristen. I had this planned all along though. I have like, everything planned out. So R&R, you know you want to.**


	6. Not Like That

**AN: Currently: playing my mixed up play list. Only I could possibly have Metro Station followed by Lil Wayne, followed by Daddy Yankee. I'm cool like that. So, ah, do you guys think Claire should find out the easy way (rumor), the medium way (confession), or the hard way (kiss or whatever.)**

**Lyrics: **_Don'tcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _**LOL**

* * *

**Not Like That**

**Dylan—**

"**Get in here!" **I stopped just to stare at the hand beckoning to me from the janitor's closet, wondering for a moment if I was going insane. It wasn't until I saw the silver anti-chastity ring that I recognized the person in the closet. Derrick Harrington wanted to 'speak' with me. And he didn't look to happy about it either.

"Yes your majesty?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. He pulled the door shut quickly, like I was going to try and run off. What was he psychic? "Look, I can't be here right now, I have to go to my locker, and everyone's going to get suspicious if I'm not there and…"

"Please Dill, Kristen's not going to be there, Claire's going to bawl her eyes out in the bathroom, and Alicia's going to be with Livs. She's trying to stir up some more trouble or whatever," Derrick snorted, like it was only the most obvious thing in the world. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall, pretending that there wasn't a dirty, grey mop in my face.

"What?"

"What was with you and Hurley?" Derrick asked, wrinkling his nose like he'd just caught a whiff of his own cologne. I'd almost asphyxiated on it. "I mean, first you weren't even looking at him, and then suddenly you act like you're best friends!"

I blinked at him, trying to figure out what his point was. Big deal, I was more social. And suddenly, just when I gave him the time of day, he bit my head off. "Kemp is my _science partner_ Derrick. And if you hadn't rushed so fast to work with Olivia, then maybe you would be."

"Whoa, calm down baby," he lowered his tone, as if I'd been the only one snapping. Derrick moved so that he was in my face, caramel eyes begging. He must've noticed when my muscles relaxed, because that smug smirk flew across his face once more. "I got a pass for us both. You can just say you stayed after school and catch the late bus."

This was not part of the deal.

Oh, silly me. How could I have possibly been stupid enough to forget that all-too important part of the puzzle that was Derrick Harrington? It's _always_ part of the deal, whether you agreed to one or not. It was then I realized that his hand was on the doorknob.

"Derrick, I'm not even fixed up or anything," I stammered, eyes darting everywhere. "I mean, we just went out once, wait will you…?"

Derrick's eyes flashed. "Too cramped in here?" He moved closer. "I think so too."

I swallowed hard to keep myself from throwing up all over him. His arm was around my shoulder then, and I looked up at him fearfully. "I feel, I feel sick."

"Hmm?" He asked, moving closer, if that was even possible. The mop crashed to the ground loudly. He didn't seem to care. Where was the janitor? Where were those annoying hall monitors? A security guard?

"I feel…"

Those were the last two words I said before I saw the Diet Zone waffles I'd scarfed down earlier come back again. He immediately jumped back about a foot, looking down at his favorite green shirt, eyes wide. He couldn't have opened the door any faster.

--

_Derrick Harrington hates only one thing more than morals and principles, and that's throw-up. It all started when he was sitting in his playpen, and his great-aunt forgot that she was lactose intolerant. He was never the same again._

_--_

**Kristen—**

"**May I help **you?" I snapped at the millionth person to gawk at me like I was on display. The abnormally short girl giggled into her disproportionate hands, batted her lashes at me, and nudged her friends, laughing like she'd achieved something. I shoved her out of the way and started walking away, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Hey," Dylan sighed heavily, falling into step with me. "Are people still talking about that stupid rumor?"

"Obviously," I snapped, irritated. It wasn't Dylan personally; I had no problem with her. It was _Claire_ I hated for stabbing me in the back. Who would honestly be that idiotic? "All the girls think I'm trying to look at them."

"That sucks," Dylan sighed in a completely un-Dylan like way. "And Massie was talking to Josh about it in gym, you know, when you skipped. She told him that you were using him all along. He doesn't sound too happy about. I mean, it seemed like he was actually starting to like getting to know you."

Oh yes, thank you Dylan, for bringing part two of my current state back to bite me! The fact that Josh hasn't looked at me once, even though I'd thought we were becoming friends. And thanks for reminding me about my bad-enough lack of social skills, and the fact that I would never be able to live through high school without suicide thoughts. Thank you.

"But, have you seen 'Licia?" Dylan sighed and looked back down at the ground, holding her stomach like she was feeling sick. By the look on her face, I'd guessed that my hostility had stopped her from telling me something. She had the same look back when she'd tried to tell me about her first kiss, and I'd snapped at her to stop bugging me. (Hey, we were younger back then, and I was trying to finish my science project in one day. Not pretty.) "There is something I _really_ need to tell her."

I stopped walking, loosing the grouchy expression on my face. First, Claire had betrayed me. Next, Dylan was acting like she couldn't trust me anymore with secrets? I knew she spent more time overall with Alicia, but we all told each other everything. Why had things changed so suddenly?

"You can tell me anything, and you know that," I made my best effort at a smile. "Come on Dill."

"Please don't call me Dill right now," Dylan moaned, looking faintly green. "Please."

Derrick and Cam passed by at that exact moment. Cam rolled his eyes at us, looking like he couldn't believe he was surrounded by such idiots. Derrick brushed by Dylan, turning around to smirk at her.

"Catch you later. And next time," He gestured to the soccer jersey he was wearing for some reason instead of the shirt he'd come to school in. "No throwing up, it kills the mood." And just like that, he was behind Olivia, further up the hall, holding her hand like they were the perfect couple.

"You did it to get revenge on them…?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself. Sure it was low, but it was for a good cause, right? Dylan's face clouded over with anger.

"It's all about you, isn't it Gregory?" She snorted, hugging her lavender binder tightly. "Because everything I do is to serve you. I punch that guy in seventh grade, who called you testosterone, and it wasn't because he spat on my purse, it was because of you. You're so self-absorbed, you know that? Always, my grades this, my mother that, my blah, blah, blah." There wasn't much anger in her voice, just quiet force, even more powerful. I would've preferred it if she'd yelled at me.

"I…" was all I could stammer helplessly. Dylan didn't walk away; she stayed next to me, refusing to look at me any longer.

She was just mad. There was no way I was self-absorbed! Olivia Ryan was self-absorbed. Massie Block was a narcissist. Cookie Elson, though as unimportant and follower-like in comparison as she was, thought she was all that. Kristen Gregory is not, was not, and will never be self-absorbed. Dylan had to be speaking out of anger.

"What do you think about that science project? I have no problem with Layne coming over to study, but I already have too much work to do without this thing." I tried to remain as casual as possible, but Dylan still wouldn't look at me.

"Kemp and I are okay at science, we'll probably end up with a B," she replied just as indifferently. "But then again, we barely do any work in class…"

"I forgot you were working with Hurley," I snorted, shifting my bag up on my shoulder. Part of me was relieved, with all of the things going on in my life; it felt good to talk about small things like science class. Some random girl brushed by me, horrified, like I'd tried to grab her. She ran off to tell her friends, but I kept the subject on school. "He's so horrible."

"Not really," Dylan looked at me then, her gaze was one to rival Massie Block's – without the weird eye color of course. I could tell she was waiting for a reaction. "He's funny."

"You know what he…" I caught myself just in time.

"Did to _you_?" Dylan's eyebrows raised.

"No! What he does to everyone. I mean, every once in a while, he finds somebody to pick apart. Remember when he had everyone calling Alicia and Olivia silicone addicts?"

"No, that wasn't that funny. It died like, after the third day. But it seems like he worked on his jokes." She grinned to herself. I didn't like it. "Well, I'll talk to you later, I have to go find-"

"Alicia?"

"No, Kemp." And Dylan walked off, her mood clearly lifted.

**Claire—**

"**Okay, okay, how **about this?" I stood in front of my mirror, and pushed my hand through my hair, wondering if it made me look slightly more confident. "Cam, you've been acting _really_ funny lately, and I was starting to think something was _really_ wrong. But, you know you can _really_ tell me anything, so don't be afraid to tell me what's going on with you. Really."

"I think he'll _really_ spit in your face," Alicia said flatly from the other line. I heard her sigh, and shift the phone to the other ear. "Why are you even asking me these questions?" I knew she was fighting the urge to ask me if I should be making up with Kristen, instead of bothering her about my boyfriend. I usually went to Kristen with everything first.

"Yeah, but she hates me now!" I pouted, wishing she could see my signature puppy-dog eyes. Then maybe she'd stop complaining, and help me out. "And I need to straighten things out, one at a time! And you're good with boys and all…"

"…" Alicia didn't respond.

"So, okay, I'm going to try again, and will you please tell me what he'll think when I ask him this way? Cam, I know something's going on with you, and if you want this relationship to continue, you have to come clean with it!" I held my ring up to the mirror, smiling to myself as it glinted in the light. We were waiting for each other. That had to mean something.

"I think he'll slap you in the face. Or say something like…" there was a pause, some shuffling, and Alicia was back on the line. "Like he's glad you guys are over, even if he isn't. It's a guy thing."

"Okay." I tried to pretend like I understood, even though I didn't know the first thing about 'guy things'. My dad Jay said it was better that way, because I would have less of a chance of dating anyone. And as far as he was convinced, that was better. "Then what should I say?" I whined.

"I don't know!" Alicia replied, irritation puncturing her voice, even though we'd only been on the phone for a couple of minutes. I wondered what her problem was, but was too afraid to ask. What if she blew up at me? And I couldn't take anyone yelling at me, especially then. "Is Cam all you can talk about? Because, no offense, I've got homework."

"Talk to you later?" I pouted again. "Look, I really need your help! I know deep down somewhere that you can help me figure out what's going on!"

"…" Alicia didn't reply for a while. Finally, she sighed heavily, and muttered, "Whatever" before hanging up the phone.

I turned back to my mirror and looked at my reflection, fingering the ring around my finger. I looked _awful_, bags under my eyes, mascara streaks from all of the crying I'd been doing lately, not to mention that my eyes were puffy and red. Well, if I wanted Cam back, I had to do more than just sit him down for a talk. I knew that much was true. The only problem was, I doubted that making him jealous would ever work.

I wiped my eyes, and tried standing with a little more confidence, a little more like Alicia. Already better. Maybe, if I got her to help me out, this would be easier than I thought.

_--_

_Thanks to Olivia Ryan's alcoholic parents, her house usually has enough liquor to drive an Alcoholics Anonymous member clinically insane. Not that she would ever deign as to touch such cheap things as Heineken. It's more fun to watch everyone else sink so low. That goes for her friends too._

_--_

**Alicia—**

"**Rivera, you're on **three-way," Olivia Ryan insisted, a second after I answered the phone and said 'hello'. Perfect, just what I needed. Her and Cookie there to try and make things worse. Wasn't after school to get away from it all? "Cammie's here."

I dropped my civics notebook on the floor, trying to hold back the gasp that was flying up my throat. How stupid would it sound if I gasped like I'd just won the lottery? Apparently, that gasp was just what Olivia was looking for, because after the silence, she chose to comment. "You know, I would hope you two would at least have the decency to greet each other. I didn't think you were into the two-minute thing."

"Hi," I muttered grudgingly.

"Hi."

"That's better!" Olivia was enthused; I could practically _hear_ her rub her hands together like a cartoon villain with an evil plot. There were a few shuffling sounds, and I guessed that she was walking home. "Now, the three of us just _have to _meet up somewhere. How about that little coffee shop _nobody_ goes to, Vanilla Cream or whatever? I think that would be absolutely _lovely_. What do you think, Ali?"

Since when was Olivia allowed to call me 'Ali'? I wasn't sure. But I knew better than to question it. "Whatever."

"Cammie, what do you think?" Apparently the nickname thing was for both of that.

"I think I'm busy," he grumbled, though there was a slight anxiousness to his tone.

"Cammie and Ali, I think Claire would love that, don't you? I mean, I have the student directory right here… _Luna, Vanessa; Lzarfsky Gustav_, ah, here it is! Lyons, Claire. How about we ask her what she thinks?" Olivia was enjoying this a little too much. What else was she going to force me to do? Carry her books? Tie her shoelaces? Comb her hair? Or spill everything I knew about my friends, just so she could exploit them for laughs? Would she exploit me for laughs?

"Okay, fine," Cam growled. "What time."

"Not now, of course!" Olivia laughed, and there was some more laughter in the background. Probably Cookie, laughing for whatever. "But, you two may want to get things cleared up here, better than keeping things, bottled up, you know? This is what Derrington and I do when we talk about me and Gabe Amerces and whatever random chick he's been with. And look how long we've lasted!"

Neither one of us responded. Just like a police arrest, we had the right to remain silent, but whatever we said would be used against us. I doubted that a good cop was going to be involved in this.

"Hmm, no answers?" Olivia asked, sounding strangely like a kindergarten teacher. "Well, I guess we'll do this in person. And Cam, you will be there, because I spent your awkward silence putting your _girlfriend_ on speed-dial. Have a nice day."

_Click!_

"I freaking hate that girl."

_Click!_

"…" I didn't reply.

_Click!_


	7. Alpha Elite

**AN: It seems like everyone wants Claire to find out the hard way. Lovely thought, isn't it? Well, she shall find out!**

**Lyrics of the moment: **Stop spreadin' those rumors around. Stop spreadin' the lies! (Really old seventies song I heard on the Proud Family. Miss that show so much!)

* * *

**Alpha Elite**

September 17, 2008

It's that time of month again. No girls, stop freaking out, nobody has stolen your red-dotted calendars. We couldn't care less about your personal business. But all of you smart enough to figure out what we meant by that, you've earned a virtual cookie. And we don't give those out often. You better enjoy.

But, no, it's officially time for the stereotyping game, a personal favorite of ours. As you know, we pick a random label from our big book of labels. And by some strange kind of coincidence, the stereotype we came across were a favorite of all you guys out there. The harlots/sluts/horizontally accessible people. Whatever you call them, it doesn't matter. All we've got to do is name the top five.

Number five, for the fourth consecutive year in a row goes to Layne Abeley. If the short skirts and ever present tanks don't give you a hint, then maybe her flirtatiousness will. Of course, if you still don't catch that hint, then you're obviously an idiot, and it's a miracle you are even able to read this. Or perhaps, if you study closely the goofy look on whatever boy she talks to (that goes for Miss Kristen too), you will see there's something about her that makes boys turn to jelly. Congrats Miss Layne, congrats.

Number four, thanks to Massie's never-ending wit (sarcasm), she's decided to place Olivia on this list. Of course, maybe all of those flings with Derrick and Gabe helped her earn her title but who cares? (Not Derrick for sure.)

Number three, Derrick Harrington. Unlike his girlfriend, he doesn't have the same consistency. A new girl every year, and eventually, once it unravels like it always does, she will find her place on this list. You all know it will.

Number two, this place has been topped by the Callas sisters on one of their visits to America. They never fail to blow us away – how can one dress the way they do in the winter, and not catch a cold? And how can they be hated by half the population, and loved by the other? Who knows? All we know is Celia _never_ answers her emails. Whatever, no one cares about _her_ anyway.

And topping the charts at number one, new comer to the list: Alicia Rivera. If you got Livs' email somewhere N and C, be jealous. Your baby cousin beat you. All who were invited (and present) at Olivia here's end of the year party, you can all shake your heads and giggle at all the things you drank and did, but we're sure it doesn't compare to what Miss Leesh and (you-know-who-giggle-giggle) did. You would think that they'd been stranded in a desert, desperate for liquid salvation. Congratulations Miss Leesh, you're officially part of the club. : P

RESPONSES:

**K.GREGORY: **this is so pathetic of you. Does it make you feel good when you write things about people online?

**M.BLOCK: **yes. It does.

**Dylan—**

**Perfect. Absolutely, positively **perfect. My spot was _reserved_. And by the looks of it, I was going to knock the Callas sisters down to number three. That's like saying that the Pussycat Dolls were virgins. Honestly. So, when the list was posted, Kristen, Claire, and I had an annual meeting at Vanilla Bean. Alicia had yet to arrive.

"Why did you invite her?" Kristen asked, not even glancing in Claire's direction. "She's just going to go to Massie with everything you say, and you know it. Soon you'll see yourself on one of these stupid lists."

"I didn't know what she was planning," Claire fought to keep her voice under control. "Okay?" She looked at the ground and chewed her fingernails, probably praying that nothing would happen. We needed a subject change. Quickly.

"Have any of you talked to Alicia since it went up? I mean, she's not being herself at the moment. And today at school, she was walking with _Olivia_." I snorted in disgust. Since when did Alicia carry other people's books? She didn't even clean up after herself – apparently, she saw no reason to go into maid training. I don't know when I started hating Olivia personally…but it probably had something to do with Derrick.

"No, I tried calling her but it went straight to the machine. I wonder why…?"

I decided to keep the fact that she'd texted me earlier that day to myself. After all, who was I to judge the complications of my best friend's life when I'd almost gotten stuck with Derrick after school again. If it weren't for the fact that Kristen popped up at the right moment, I probably wouldn't have been able to get away. Throwing up will only work so often.

"It really does smell like vanilla, wouldn't you agree Cammie?" The all too familiar, slightly nasal voice rang in the small building with authority, and immediately, all under the age of seventeen froze. Of course any mention of 'Cam', whether someone was talking about the actual boy, or something like a camcorder or camera phone, Claire turned around. And it was pretty clear she didn't like what she saw.

Olivia Ryan flipped her silvery hair over her shoulder, and led not only Cam, but Alicia over to a tan table a few feet away from us.

"What the…?" Claire seldom used phrases that ended with swears. She must've been upset. Kristen and I locked worried glances, until she seemed to remember that she was no longer Claire's friend.

"Well anyway Ali, I brought you something important," Olivia drawled, looking over at us in the corner of her eye. "Come with me." Her face lit up as she feigned surprise. "Look over there! It's Claire! Well, you two can _talk_."

Cam looked at Olivia the same way Batman would look at the Joker. She seemed to have caught my mental metaphor, because, with a cocky grin, she asked aloud: "Why so serious?"

**Claire—**

**I picked up **my tote bag and walked over slowly, a shy smile on my face. My hands shook, and I was sure that if I wasn't so unnaturally pale, that my face would lose all color. I felt like I was trudging to my death, instead of casually strolling towards my boyfriend. Gripping the straps of the bag a little too tightly for my own good, I waited patiently for a reaction. I wanted to see a half-smile, a look in his eyes, a little something. All I saw was cold indifference.

"Hey," I offered up my cutest smile, the one that used to make him smile too. "We haven't talked in a little while."

Cam looked at me, his eyes clouded over with something I couldn't read. "Things happened." His voice wasn't exactly welcoming. But, I still pulled out a chair and sat down, trying to choose what to say next. What would Alicia say if I asked her?

"School's been crazy. I can't believe all this stuff that's been happening," I shook my head at the table. "I mean, what was that website list all about?"

He just blinked at me, and I felt different than the way I usually did with him. At that moment I felt, different, unwanted. Was that how Scooby Doo and the Clue Crew felt every time the scheming bad guy called them 'meddling kids? Because I really didn't like the feeling. "Crazy," he finally echoed.

There were ten million questions I wanted to ask. What had Massie said to him? Why hadn't he talked to me after that one date? Why was he acting so strange? Why was he with Olivia? But of course, I wasn't bold enough to ask a single one – I'd spent all that time practicing in vain.

"Well I guess I'll call you later," I smiled. Call? More like drop by unexpectedly. He didn't even look at me; he just waved me away like I was a mosquito.

Shoo fly, don't bother him.

_--_

"_You shouldn't compare yourself so much," (hiccough) "So what your best friends gets all the attention, you're happily dating, smarter, you have a better reputation" (slur) "And I think it's better to have a lot going on than just a pretty face and a fan club."_

_--Alicia Rivera, Under the Influence_

**Alicia—**

"**Ali, come on!" **Olivia shoved the package back into my hands, not seeming to care about the old lady washing her hands beside us. "I got this specifically for your protection. Now go into that stall and use it."

I couldn't even think of a proper response. It wasn't polite in public places? The old lady was going to have a heart attack if she heard any more coming from Olivia's gutter mind? Or that I was too embarrassed to do it? None of those sounded like the right answer.

"Olivia, I'm not using that here!" I folded my arms stubbornly, refusing to look her in the eye. I swear old lady was trying to peak at the package from the corner of her eye.

"Big whoop, it's a pregnancy test!" Olivia raised her voice, taking it back and handing it to me with more force. "Here, I took Cam's water bottle, drink it, and _go_. I'll wait here." She saw the look on my face. "Oh please, I know you are _not_ making a face from something his _mouth_ touched." The look on her face told me that if I wanted to live to see the light of day again, I would have to go. Or even if I wanted to see the dark of that night.

"I feel like a tramp," I announced once the stall door was closed.

"_Ahem!"_ The old lady coughed even louder than Olivia spoke.

"Done yet? I think it's supposed to turn blue," Olivia ignored the poor sixty-three year old, and leaned on the door of another stall. "Maybe next time you should ask me for a pill."

I shook my head and came back out of the stall, test in hand. I swear that the woman was looking at me with disgust. I guessed that back in her day, such things were never allowed, and considered horribly (shudder) unladylike. The same look that a random old woman in Spain had given Celia Callas the first time she took Nina hooker-clothes shopping (something Celia saw as an older sister's responsibility) – only I wasn't about to cuss the lady out.

"So, what is it?" Olivia snatched it out of my hands. "Oh, I guess you got lucky then." She smirked sarcastically at me. "That would've been one cute child though. Hmm, your hair…his eyes…"

"Can you please, stop?" I begged. "I feel sick."

"Suit yourself."

**Kristen—**

"**I seriously hope **he cheats on her," I sniffed, turning away from the spectacle that was Claire vs. Cam. It looked like Cam and his cold shoulder were winning. Obviously, by the look on Dylan's face, I should have kept my opinions to myself.

"Kristen, don't wish that kind of stuff on people, okay? Especially when you don't know what happened," The awkwardness from school was back. Dylan was looking at me like she couldn't believe I would say something so mean about the girl who was once my best friend for life.

"Wait, what?" My eyes widened when I realized that it was another Dylan-Alicia secret type thing. That had only happened in sixth grade, back when I was nowhere cool enough to hang out with them. "What happened?"

"Well, if it makes you happy," Dylan sneered. "Something like that happened."

It was pretty obvious that those were the only details I was getting from her. She picked up her latte and drank it, just to let me know she wasn't sharing anymore. My firs thought was a panicked _does Claire know? _But then, something else crossed my mind. How deliciously devilish would it be if she had to find out the hard way? After all, it would serve her right if she would rather try desperately to get her boyfriend back instead of standing by her best friend.

It was then and there that I decided my purpose was to find out what happened as soon as possible. And little had I known at that moment – that the Gregory curse had struck again.

* * *

**EN: Ooh, dramatic! R&R**


	8. What'cha Gonna Do?

**

* * *

**

AN: Kristen the spy. Wow, right?

**Lyrics of the Moment: Man…I'm running out of these lyric things. But I guess Claire's would be Déjà vu by Beyonce, that 'everywhere I go I see you' thing. And everyone else can just sing Girlfriend and or Bad Girl.**

* * *

**What'cha Gonna Do?**

**--Dylan—**

**Forget my fear **of spiders – the little things were absolutely nothing now. The only thing I was truly afraid of was Derrick Harrington. Yes world, I knew in my heart that someday, he would come drunk (or perfectly sober) and I would experience date-rape for the first time in my life. And if things went right for him, definitely not the last – until Olivia found out and beat him half to death. (She even made him cry once!)

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. She was the only person who seemed to notice that I was slipping down the hallways, back against the wall, Mission Impossible style. "You're not trying to be a spy are you? You know no other number is as cool as double oh-seven, and that's taken." She was trying to be casual.

"Oh, nothing, just hiding from someone," I offered up a smile, scanning the hallway for Derrick. He was most likely with Cam, bothering him with his usual water bottle full of vodka. "You seem nervous too."

Alicia gave me a desperate, please-don't-go-there look. "Claire's been asking me for help with Cam, all week. Apparently, I would know how to handle him better."

It took all of my self-control not to cough loudly.

"Have you talked to him at all?" I asked instead, pretending to inspect my sleeve. Had she noticed how wrong what she'd said was? By the look on her face, she probably had. I decided to leave it alone.

"I'm not a two-minute tramp, so yes," Alicia rolled her eyes. "And I feel really guilty now."

"What did he blame you?" I blinked innocently. Who was I to judge my best friend who I'd had to carry home from a raging party? Especially when I was hiding from Derrick and Olivia? Absolutely nobody.

"No…I just don't think he likes Claire anymore, and I know she's going to come to me about it," Alicia sighed and shook her head sadly, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Even her eyes looked less…sparkly. Or was it just the fact that they were glinting?

"Come to who about what?" Claire squeezed herself in between us, a clueless and completely innocent smile on her face. Her eyes were wide, coated in _mascara_, something I'd never seen her wear before. Her eye shadow tones went with her lip gloss.

Oh no. Please tell me she wasn't trying the Alicia look. Please, please tell me she's not.

"I have to go, I just got a text message," Alicia held up her silent phone. When she saw the look on Claire's face, she shrugged. "I put it on silent, we're in school, remember?" She pushed through the crowd, and disappeared.

"What's up with her?" Claire asked, the very picture of innocence. I couldn't bear to look at her right then.

"I don't know."

"Well anyway," Claire was obviously trying to do the gossip thing too. "Did you see that list? Olivia's been bragging about how bad Derrick's other girl is going to get it this year. I think that's horrible, cheating isn't something to view like that."

I wanted to slap her so hard. "Yeah, it is bad."

She didn't seem to hear my tone. "I mean, that's really not healthy for a relationship! And I don't know who would want to purposely do that! That's like wrecking a loving home."

"Maybe it's not that loving," I snapped, folding my arms. "And who are you to judge Mis…" I caught myself just in time.

"Dylan…?" Claire asked warningly. Her eyes grew about ten times larger, and her hand flew up to her tiny mouth, which had formed an overly glossed "o". She shook her head – wildly at first, and then slowly, calmly. I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking, knowing in my heart that it was only completely horrible for me to do something like that. The minute she found out about Cam, he would be forgiven.

"Can you not broadcast it, please?" I snapped, running a hand through my hair. It fell back down over my face in a mess of red curls, like always. Usually, when I did that, it was one of my many signs that the conversation was over. And as usual, the only people who knew me enough to recognize those symbols were Kristen and Alicia, as Claire kept going.

"Dill, you have to go and apologize to Olivia!" Her voice was high with shock, and for a second, I felt like I was talking to Kristen's mom. "Break it off with him, now! You can still get forgiveness! I mean, I can't look at you the same right now! Have you…?" She sounded absolutely frantic.

My eyes narrowed. "You think you're better than me."

"What, no! I'm just saying that you have to go and end this quickly!"

"You always have," I interrupted, my face heating up dramatically. "You're better because your dad actually loves you, because you're smarter than me, you have a boyfriend, it was always like that, huh?" I didn't wait for an answer.

"Dylan! Where is this coming from?" Claire was panicking. Maybe it was the idea of losing another back-up friend, especially after she'd lost Kristen. I'd never really noticed how Claire and Kristen were tighter than the rest of us were. Even Alicia and I shared a lot with Kristen, but it wasn't the same way Claire was with Kristen.

I didn't answer. She grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around, surely about to say something comforting and sweet, something that would make me change my mind. Of course, I was saved by the bell. My cell phone's bell that is.

DERRICK: GIRLS BATHROOM. THREE-HUNDRED-HALLWAY. BE THERE.

Claire shook her head at me, her eyes pleading. I looked into her blue orbs, and felt my own gaze harden.

DYLAN: I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW.

"You're just going to get yourself in trouble!" Claire squeaked. "What goes around comes around!"

For once, could Miss Innocent just _shut up?_

--

"_Shall we?" His brown eyes flickered with mischief, more than she'd ever seen them shine like that._

"_Yes, we shall." She closed the door behind her, and the room became pitch black._

_--_

**Kristen—**

"**Massie!" I cried **out in the middle of gym class, hurrying forwards on the track like I was trying to beat one of the cars in the Indianapolis 5000. Massie turned around from where she'd been walking at a moderate pace with Cookie, and talking about the latest lip gloss flavor delivered to her doorstep, cringing when she saw me.

"For the last time, my line is straight not squiggle," she rolled her eyes, but waited for me to reach her anyway. Once I was right in front of it, she shot me a disgusted look. "What did you want piss-ten?"

"I need to ask you something," I panted, leaning on the ice cold fence while I tried to catch my breath. Layne followed, looking deeply confused. Why would I willingly speak to Massie Block, ruin-er of my life?

"No I won't go out with you, and neither will Josh," she sneered. Layne nudged me and rolled her eyes, but I elbowed her in the stomach, and she stopped.

"That's not what I want to know." Massie didn't catch the bitter tone in my voice. Either she did and was just ignoring it to make me mad, or she had no clue. Probably the first one. "I need dirt on someone, and something that happened to them."

Massie's odd amber eyes lit up. "Name this person."

With a little half-smile that matched hers, I replied: "Claire Stacey Lyons."

**Alicia—**

**The minute I **walked into the science classroom, Derrick threw his mechanical pencil on the floor, not even trying to be discreet with it. "I dropped my pencil; can you pick it up for me?" Danny Robbins nudged Kemp from behind, and the three of them burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, knowing better than to respond. With a bored look on his face, Mr. Meyner ordered Derrick to pick his own pencil up. Olivia bent down and did it anyway, earning an appreciative clap.

"Amateur," she muttered, a cocky grin on her face.

I just rolled my eyes and took my assigned seat, and as usual, spoke without looking Cam in the face. "What are we doing?"

"Studying the properties of tin, and recording them to see if any of the dumb kids can tell where it belongs on the table of elements," he didn't look at me either, but his ears were bright red – I saw them just barely underneath his floppy Derrick-cut.

"Hey, I'm one of those dumb kids," I reminded him playfully, stabbing his arm with my blue pen. He stiffened visibly. Noticing that, I quickly dropped my smile, and picked up the small piece of tin, flipping it upside down like all the answers would fall out. "It's shiny."

"Shiny," he repeated. "That is what is going to get you an A in this class! Metal is _shiny_."

"Okay then, metallic!" I scratched out what I'd written before, and put metallic in it's place. "Is that better?"

"Better than shiny. You really _do_ suck at this, huh Rivera?" From the way Danny Robbins giggled, it was obvious he'd only heard the word 'suck'. Cam rolled his eyes, and glanced at me for a split second, before gluing his eyes back to his notebook paper.

"Hey Fisher, hit that lately?" Danny asked loudly, much to the shock and mirth of everyone there. His lab partner gave him a high-five. I just closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, willing myself not to turn around and kill him. There was a Bunsen burner right next to me, if I wanted to; all I had to do was slam it on his face. That simple.

Except for the moments when someone made a perverted comment, Olivia passed me a smug sounding note, science went pretty smoothly. I actually got a B on the paper I filled out and handed in, since I wrote half of it down. It was only on the way out of class that something happened.

Cam left as early as possible, practically rushing down the hallway to avoid running into Claire. She left soon after him; I could hear her calling his name out in the hallway. On the way out, when Dylan and Kristen stopped over at my table, I saw something – a folded piece of yellow lined paper.

_Meet me in the library, after school if you want to get rid of Olivia for good. I've got a plan._

_-C_

"What is that?" Dylan asked, her red eyebrows furrowing. Kristen looked over my shoulder, bottle green eyes narrowing.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" I crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket, smiling as best as I could. "Come on, let's go to class."

--

_KRISTEN: HEY CLAIRE, GO MEET CAM AT THE LIBRARY AFTER SCHOOL, OKAY?_

_-_

**Claire—**

**I checked my **phone for the billionth time, sighing heavily. Kristen hadn't texted me since Massie posted those lies about her on that website. Of course, I was glad to hear from her again, but I was kind of nervous. What was she going to do to me?

I finally closed the phone and slid it back into my small purse, taking a deep breath. I'd checked my hair only a trillion times, readjusting my black headband every time I'd decided that a strand was out of place. My makeup (which felt heavy and horrible on my face) was fine; I was ready to talk to him.

At first, I didn't see him. Confused, I looked at the tables about three times, before I saw Olivia rolling her eyes and walking away from the non-fiction shelves. Absolutely nobody stayed after school to linger in the non-fiction shelves, especially not a person like Olivia. I was about to ask her why she was so annoyed, but she just pushed past me, nearly knocking me over.

Something in my gut told me to go to the shelves.

Silently walking, and peeking my head inside, I saw Cam.

And Alicia.

She was saying something, I don't know what, but it must've been good news, because she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I felt like someone had squished my stomach into a wrench, and was twisting it around in circles. Even though I wanted to run off, I stayed, rooted to the spot.

Her moment of celebration was over once he whispered something in her ear, and her face fell. She let go of him, and tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy. He said something quietly; I didn't know what it was. For a second, I assumed he was telling her not to hug him like that, and my heart jumped up and did a triple flip.

Right after its flip, it smacked itself unconscious on one of my lungs, and crashed into my stomach. Because, Cam was obviously _not_ telling Alicia not to hug him like that. It was probably something else, because the next thing I knew he was kissing her.

As quietly as I had come, I snuck back out of the library, chomping down on my lip to stop the tears from falling. I wasn't about to just barge over and throw the Harry Potter books at them, no matter how much damage that would cause them. In the words of Massie Block, who'd fooled me so badly, I was going to lie in the weeds, a lioness waiting to attack.

Too bad I was nowhere near as powerful.

* * *

**EN: Ooh, it's not over that fast! See what really happened next chapter. Review, review, review, maybe you have a good idea!**


	9. Hate That I Love You

**AN: All you reviewers have been awesome! This one has about fifty reviews in eight chapters, and some other ones have like, no reviews. No Kristen this time.**

**Hate That I Love You**

* * *

**Alicia (a little before the Claire one before)—**

"**What is your **brilliant plan, oh smart one?" Cam pulled me away the minute I'd gotten into the library, checking around to make sure that nobody who actually mattered was there. Once deciding that the area was secure, he spoke.

"You know the only reason Olivia's doing this is because she knows we don't want Claire to find out, right?" He asked in a low voice. He looked around again, like he was a dealer smuggling crack over the U.S. border.

"I'm not _that_ stupid," I huffed, folding my arms impatiently. Cam didn't seem convinced. Why was it that he made everyone in the room feel incompetent? Because I definitely wasn't an idiot, even though I felt like one. "Yes, I noticed. She's not very discreet in case _you_ haven't noticed."

He just snorted and looked away; shaking his head slowly like I'd made the dumbest suggestion he'd ever heard. Silly me, how could I ever assume that Cameron Fisher didn't know something? What, was it my new stereotypical category that made people suddenly treat me like I had no feelings at all?

"This isn't a very romantic meeting place," Olivia made herself known, strutting too much to be passed off as casual. "I mean, you could've got some reservation at a French restaurant nobody would be able to pronounce, it's nothing really." She leaned on a bookshelf, not seeming to care that it could fall over and turn the expensive library into a giant game of dominoes.

"Yeah, well romantic isn't exactly what I was going for," Cam snorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Because it's over, Claire knows."

Did he seriously think lying like that was going to save his skin? Olivia wasn't the kind to take it; she was the kind to take it out. I could already see her walking up to Claire and boldly asking her if it was true.

"Really? How did she find out?" Olivia's pale eyebrows shot up.

"Kristen was asking Massie during gym," Cam was doing all the talking. Like in science class, I just stood there and let it go. "You were telling Derrick and me about that earlier. So Kristen went to get her revenge because she still thinks that Claire told all of those things to Massie."

Olivia's icy eyes narrowed, and the kind of sneer you'd see on Tom Felton's face formed. She glared right at him, shooting daggers. It was probably a good thing she wasn't superwoman, because the lasers coming from her pupils would've burned holes in his face. "Really?" She was still unconvinced.

Cam practically stabbed me with his elbow. "Y-yeah!" I stammered. "And now Kristen's trying to get everyone against Claire." I nodded vigorously until his bony elbow of death collided with my side again.

"Hmm, alright," Olivia drawled, glancing out of the shelves. Her eyes lit up a little. "I don't believe you, but why should I waste my time?" She waved her black berry triumphantly. "I've got a meeting with Derrington." The sly smirk on her face made me want to throw up.

"I could've gone my whole life without hearing that," Cam shuddered like he'd just caught a chill.

"And I could've gone my whole life without seeing you dance on my kitchen table," Olivia exaggerated her shudder, before flashing the peace sign. Touché.

Once she was out of my line of sight, I turned around and hugged him. "Yes! I'm free!" He didn't return it. Jerk. His eyes were elsewhere.

"Free at last, free at last," he mumbled softly. And then, just before I could ask him what was with the random Dr. King quote, he kissed me.

It was then that I realized how much Olivia and Claire looked alike.

--

_Derrick Harrington cannot stand to watch more than ten minutes of his girlfriend's current favorite show: The Secret Life of the American Teenager. He's convinced that since Ricky still hasn't slept with Grace yet, he has absolutely no clue what he's doing._

_--_

**Claire—**

"**Who's in here?" **The door to the janitor's closet flew open, and I saw Derrick Harrington standing above me, looking slightly annoyed that it was taken. "Oh. Dylan's friend. Hi."

_Notice he didn't say Cam's girlfriend like he usually called me._

I just waved half-heartedly, and turned back around, trying to wipe my eyes before he could see that I'd been crying. It was too late. Derrick sat next to me, not seeming to care that his bare knees were resting on the ice cold floor. I looked up at him, and it was then that I realized something:

He had really nice eyes.

"Why are you crying in the closet?" There was a slightly amused expression on his face.

"Because if I cried in the bathroom, Alicia would probably show up," I snorted. I had absolutely no clue why I was telling Derrick about all of it. But then again, being Cam's best friend, he probably knew every single detail. "And I just might slap her."

"Ouch," Derrick leaned on the wall, pushing a bucket of mop water further into the closet. "Then maybe I should hide from them too. Because, I may have accidentally gotten Cam publicly humiliated." The dreamy look on his face stopped me from asking.

I sighed, loosening up a little. Who knew that Derrick Harrington would be so easy to talk to?

_And who knew Claire Lyons would be so easy?_

**Dylan—**

"**This table is **full," Claire's voice had a hard, Cookie-like tone to it, as she slammed her red clutch on the chair Alicia had just pulled out. The look on her face showed clearly that nobody was to question her sudden authority, even though Vanilla Bean was a public place, she was now in charge. "You can go sit with my boyfriend, if you like." She offered up an angelic smile.

Alicia blinked at her, and looked down at her bag again, as if it was going to grow legs and jump off of the chair. When it stayed immobile, and inanimate, she finally sighed. "Claire I..."

"Anyway, like I was saying, I'm never talking to Cam again," Claire turned back to me, not even bothering to acknowledge Alicia anymore. She folded her arms, and raised her nose in the air, a perfect impression of confidence.

Alicia looked at me, but I just stayed quiet and ate my millionth Kit Kat that day. Was there any reason for me to get any more involved than I already was? Like my grandmother always said, Marvils get stuck in everything, but they sure know how to sneak away with it. And as far as I was concerned, the whole Cam/Olivia/Alicia/Claire thing had nothing to do with me.

"Well, if you insist," Alicia sniffed, nodding her head in the direction of a booth by the windows, where Olivia, Cookie, Derrick, and Cam were all sitting and laughing about something. "And I'm sure he wouldn't mind one bit, It's not like he _runs _from me." Her dark eyes lingered on Claire for a second, before she whirled around on the spot and walked away, arms folded tightly.

I was probably the only person who knew her well enough to know that she was biting back tears.

The minute Alicia was out of earshot; Claire sighed, and shredded her chocolate muffin. "I don't think I can trust anyone anymore."

I coughed loudly. She didn't notice.

"Kris hates me; Leesh stabs me in the back. At least I can talk to you, and Derrick."

_Wait a minute…Derrick?_

"What?" I demanded, looking up from the cookie crumbs I'd been messing with. "You were talking to Derrick? Where?"

"Actually, I was kind of crying, and he came and talked to me," she beamed, positively radiant. I scowled. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Derrick Harrington doesn't do sweet," I corrected her pointedly. "He's only sweet to the girls he's trying to get with. He doesn't even remember your name!" For some reason I wanted to blow up at everyone who stroked a nerve. Kristen had sent me a text message about how she was going to get back at Claire, and it had taken all of my self control, and a giant king-sized Snickers bar not to curse her out for being so shallow. Dania had asked me to walk Cupcake again, and I'd let him get into her school stuff. Olivia had looked at me funny, and I met up with Derrick again…

"Dylan, come on, don't judge people like that!" Claire insisted. "Maybe he's more than meets the eye." What was this, Forest Gump? King Kong?

I stayed silent. And, for the first time since we'd gotten there, Claire stayed silent too.

_--_

"_Of course you can sit here Leesh," Olivia drawled, smirking at Alicia. "You know how it is; us harlots have to stick together. You can sit on Cam if you want to, it's not like he would mind. Would you?" Alicia rolled her eyes and sat next to Olivia, as if she hadn't said anything._

_Cam had no chance to answer, because Claire Lyons walked by and casually tipped her latte cup over, dumping the contents on Cam, Alicia, and Olivia at the same time._

"_Whoops."_

* * *

**EN: Just had to do that. Couldn't resist. So, which side are you on? I'm on the dark side, united against or for Claire?**


	10. Best Friends Forever Is Overrated

**AN: It's time for something good to happen to Claire. It's time for something evil and completely Olivia. And some Mrs. Gregory. And some Miracle.**

**Best Friends Forever Is Overrated**

* * *

**Kristen—**

**As any fool **would guess, I was still sore on the subject of Claire. Even when I bragged to Layne about how I got her back, it backfired. Of course, Layne had to mention the fact that I'd also screwed Alicia (my friend) and Cam (who I generally liked) over about ten times more. When I tried reasoning with her via the phone, I heard a click. Turned out, my mother had been spying on my conversation. (I shouldn't be too surprised; she did that whenever she suspected that Alicia, Layne, or anyone of the male persuasion was calling me.)

"You see, I never liked that one," my mom shook her head in disgust, and raised her knife, chopping down on a carrot with extra force. "Never liked that mother either – always struck me as irresponsible." In my mom's perpetually narrowed eyes, any mother who didn't slam religious books of all sorts on their children were irresponsible. She just had it in for the Riveras, since she heard about some of Nadia's old, ex-supermodel, steamier photos. (Gag.)

"I know," I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"And now, I hear that she's been up to no good? Especially with that Claire girls' boyfriend – I always rather liked _her_. The weird part is: I thought he was pretty trustworthy." Mom continued chopping away at the carrots like a psycho ax murderer with a hockey mask and a hook hand. "Cameron, was it?"

"Mom, you know, it's really not anyone else's business what happened with all of them." I dropped my book bag on the floor, making sure that my mother didn't see me rolling my eyes. If there was anything she despised with every fiber of her being, it was disrespect. Or at least what she considered disrespect – no interrupting, disagreeing, or eye-rolling allowed the minute you set foot on the driveway. She was convinced that if you took part in things like that, a lightning bolt would strike you.

"Well, are you two still hanging out?" There was an edge to her voice that let me know what she wanted to hear.

"Not exactly." Even though she was standing there and gossiping about how much she didn't like most of the people I socialized with (she preferred prudish super-religious girls who gasped at the sight of short-shorts), the thought of me gossiping horrified her. "Not anymore anyway."

"Well, maybe next time you'll find yourself a better group." She was positively pleased.

"Maybe," I echoed hopelessly. Or maybe, I'll end up completely alone, would she like that better?

--

_Who out of Olivia's group was the nicest was always up for debate. The guys mainly said Massie Block, while they enviously watched her all over her long-time boyfriend Josh Hotz. Others argued that none of them were nice, as they enviously watched Josh Hotz turn shades of red in the presence of Massie Block. Others simply said Cookie Elson was, as she stayed in the background and followed the herd._

_--_

**Claire—**

"**Hey, Claire" the **warm smile on her face was unsettling. Like anyone within the school district knew, when one of Olivia's minions flashed you a warm smile, it meant they'd been sharpening their fangs, and were getting ready to bite. But still, there wasn't any cold, villain-like flash in Cookie's eyes. She seemed completely earnest.

"Uh, hi Cookie," I mumbled cautiously. She must've sensed my hesitation, because she shook her head, and her smile widened. I hid my neck from view.

"No Claire, I'm not here for Olivia. I just wanted to say something," she looked around dramatically before deciding to speak. "I think it was really brave of you to pour an expensive latte on the heads of people who don't deserve the deliciousness." I don't know what it was – her casual tone of voice, or the fact that she said 'deserve the deliciousness', but I found myself laughing, and choking my strawberry milk onto my breakfast.

I really hate school breakfasts.

"I guess that was a waste of money or something?" I gave her a small smile back. Who, in a million years would ever think that I was actually going to have a light, willing conversation with Cookie Elson? Then again, who ever thought Derrick Harrington would comfort me? Or that Dylan Marvil would stoop so low? Or that Cameron Fisher and Alicia Rivera…?

"Well, I just thought you should know to watch out," Cookie nodded like a wise monk, black curls bouncing. "I mean, even I don't know what Olivia might do to you, I mean, she's already had her fun tormenting Cam…" Cookie's colored contacts widened and she changed the subject immediately. "But, since I said she kind of deserved it, she only told Massie what she was doing, not me. She's giving me the cold shoulder, and suddenly Alicia's her best friend, and I'm carrying Cam's leather jacket whenever Olivia insists it's too hot to wear it." She trailed off again.

"I'm fine, I don't like him anymore anyway," I lied through my teeth, and blinked back the stinging feeling that had started behind my eyes. Cookie tilted her head to the side, but decided to leave it alone. "So, thanks for telling me that, I'll keep my eyes open."

"Make sure that you do," Cookie pointed at me, and got up, walking across the cafeteria. For the first time since school began, I felt like I could finally trust somebody.

**Dylan—**

**I pushed past **Derrick, not even bothering to greet him. The floor was spinning out of control, and I felt unsteady, unstable, and just plain nauseous. Of course, like most guys who knew nothing of emotion, Derrick failed to notice how unhealthy I looked.

"Dill? What's with that? You don't say anything to me anymore?" Derrick sounded more offended than he ever had, following me in the practically empty hallway. "What, you going to find Hurley?"

I whirled around to face him, even though I felt like someone was twisting my stomach with a wrench. "It's not even like that. Since you must know, I don't feel good today." I folded my arms and glared up at him, waiting for his expression to change. It didn't.

"Well maybe I can make you feel better," the arrogant grin was still plastered across his face, inerasable. I shoved past him again, for some reason, angry at the world.

"Is that the line you used on Claire, or did she come on the rebound to you?"

Derrick let out a stage gasp, loud and played out. He pointed to himself as if it were absolutely shocking that _he_ would ever step out on the girl he was stepping out on. Judging from the look on his face, it was almost as if I'd asked if he was going to clean up his act and become a better person. "I just helped her through a rough time."

I let out a hollow laugh. "Or was it just convenient that she's trying to swear off your best friend? There has to be _some_ reason you find that breakup so amusing, and I don't think it's because you want to set Cam up."

"Nah, Rivera's like _the_ school slut now, I don't think Cammie could handle that." Derrick smirked at his own little inside joke. "But c'mon, I was just being nice. I'm a nice guy."

"Just shut up, you sound pathetic," I snapped, even though by then I was close to tears. Even I didn't know why I was so sad, all I knew was that I was starting to feel sick all over again. Pushing past Derrick one final time, nearly tripping over Griffin Hasting's Converses, I rushed into the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach.

Ugh.

--

"_Derry's outdone himself this time," Olivia would smugly, her hands tracing hearts on a sheet of lined paper. "I thought everyone knew Dylan Marvil didn't date."_

"_That's why you have me," Gabe would reply in an equally haughty voice._

"_We'll see."_

_--_

**Alicia—**

"**Well Ali, this **is the part where Massie sluts all over her boyfriend and the rest of us get stuck watching," Olivia rolled her eyes, as if she were the most unconventional girl in the world with virgin skin. I just clamped my mouth shut, a grim expression on my face – watching as Massie slapped Olivia on her arm as hard as she could.

"Like you've never done the same thing," Massie flipped her highlighted hair over her shoulder confidently. "Don't hate."

"We're all _so_ jealous," I added in with an eye roll. "We're all plotting against you as we speak." Surprisingly, Olivia and Massie laughed, slowing down their power-walk so that they fell into step with me.

"Are you going to be okay, Ali?" Massie smirked viciously. "I mean, Miss Lyons will be here, think she'll have another coffee mug?" Olivia had told her all about Vanilla Bean, and she just found it hilarious that Olivia's expensive blow-dry had been ruined by an iced latte. And then she'd seen my messed up hair, and the coffee stains on Cam's leather jacket and just about died laughing. I'd almost forgotten how funny other people's pain was.

"Where's Cookie's-N-Cream?" Derrick asked, jogging over and sliding his arm around Olivia's waist. Somewhere, I swore I saw Dylan speed up and look away from us.

"You know she hates being called that," Olivia said, even though there was absolutely no point. You were either someone Derrick flirted with, ignored, or teased. There were absolutely no in-between points with him. "How much do you want to bet that she's going to be somewhere, trying to help Claire avoid us, and then trying to skip over here like she was with us all along?"

"I'm not making that bet," I scoffed, remembering how Cookie had stopped by Claire early at school that morning. "She's been giving me dirty looks all day."

"Cookie's going soft on us," Massie agreed solemnly, amber eyes scanning the crowds of people walking onto our school's soccer field. Her eyes widened slightly. "Found him! Got to go!"

"Take my advice, don't follow them," Olivia mumbled in my ear. I snickered, but smiled innocently when Massie turned around to shoot us a glare. Olivia waved as if she was some perfect little angel.

Once we finally reached the bleachers, Derrick gave Olivia a peck on the cheek (the coach was watching impatiently), and jogged off. I went over to go and sit with Dylan, but Olivia grabbed my arm.

"Forget Mrs. Harrington, sit with me, it'll show Kristen something."

I didn't say anything, or look over at them as I followed.

_--_

"_Announcing the Briarwood Tomahawks!" The team jogged onto the field, waving to their crowd of fans. _

_Half-heartedly, Claire Lyons waved towards her boyfriend, hoping to lead him on a little. He failed to notice however, because a certain someone else was waving._

_--_

* * *

**EN: Ooh, Olivia knows…she's pretty sneaky isn't she? Anything specific you want to happen? Say so. Sorry for the filler.**


	11. Climax

**AN: Okay, well, I'll try to give Kristen something good…if that works out. Here, I'll try and give everyone some good.**

**Climax**

* * *

**Kristen—**

**My eyes literally **widened for a second, before closing again. Was this real? Because, I don't think feeling like the ground has shifted, and that your head's floating away is pretty normal. Was it a miracle? That had to be it, right?

Why else would I be there, behind the school, with _Josh Hotz_?

He broke away, looking at me with a strange expression on his face. Did he hate me for even flirting with him? Was he afraid of his girlfriend showing up in his room with a hockey mask and a saw? He kept looking at my eyes, like he was doing some serious soul searching.

When I finally got tired of standing there like an idiot, I said something. "What?" The worst possible question.

"No, we can't do this," he turned his back from me. I felt a pang in my heart, ultimately remembering who I was. One of the guys, the one you hung out with and did _guy stuff_ with. In my moment of bliss, I'd forgotten who I was – I was suddenly Claire, adorable; suddenly Dylan, feisty; suddenly Alicia, bold. Suddenly, I had been Massie Block, the temptress herself.

And I was back to Kristen. The male.

"But you…" I trailed off, not wanting to say anything I would regret. After all, he would probably say something _I_ would regret too. Judging by the look on his face, my first fears weren't the ones that kept him from turning back around.

He just didn't want to be seen with me. _His_ social status was just too incredibly high to be seen with someone who had been shunned back down. I was – with a shudder I realized – just like the Allie-Rose Singers of this world, who spent lunch time muttering into their hands because it was easier than talking to their food.

"Look, this never happened, okay?" He asked; his voice cautious.

"I won't tell anyone," I swore, trying not to look so upset.

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

_So you kiss all your friends? _I couldn't help but wonder. Either way, it was over and done with, Now the only thing I had to do was find a perfect person to break the news to Massie, so I could just sit back and watch it all fall down.

After all, I did tell him that _I _wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't say anything about anyone else.

_--_

"_Suck eggs," Kemp smirked._

"_Lick dirt," Derrick replied, equally amused._

"_Kiss Gregory!"_

_There was a chorus of 'oh' in the boy's locker room, and everyone applauded Kemp – knowing that he had won._

_--_

**Alicia—**

"**Yes!" Olivia hugged **just about every one of the people she was friends with in the crowd – with the exception of Cookie, who just received the cold shoulder. Seeing Dylan and I, she waved us over. Or more like, she waved me over, and Dylan went from perky to crabby in just about ten seconds. "Leesh, look!"

Olivia pulled me threw the small crowd towards the school bulletin, gesturing to an extra large, neon orange advertisement. (I noticed that it was overlapping the duller cherry red and sky blue papers.) "You _have_to sign up!"

"Cheerleading squad?" Dylan asked, her voice thick with disbelief. She turned to face me and shook her head, like she was begging me not to shoot someone. "You fall over trying to do cartwheels."

"Please, we never do anything," Olivia made a show of tossing her hair at the correct angle, so the ends smacked Dylan right in the face. Technically, it was a school-appropriate way of telling Dylan to shut up while slapping her at the same time. "The _coach_ sucks – she hacks and coughs just walking out to the soccer field. But that's not why I'm cheering."

"Yeah," Massie chimed in, rolling her eyes. "We just sit on the bleachers and shout not-so-subliminal messages to the Tomo-hots. And the uniforms are cute to." By cute, she probably means revealing enough to _torture_ said tomo-hots.

"Alicia, do you really want to do that?" Dylan demanded. She folded her arms and peered at Olivia suspiciously. "I mean, practice is right after school."

"What is there for her at Coffee Bean anyway?" Olivia snorted. "Didn't Cam's stupid ex kick her out of the group? And so it's cheer for guys we _know_ are checking her out-" (I think it's necessary to mention that Claire came into the crowd just to see what was going on) "-or sit alone and drown some stupid _guilt _in an extra large iced latte? It's not like she'd sit with that Kristen girl." It was like 'guilt' was something foul and Kristen was like our history teacher – who was a perverted 'old fart'.

"I think she can make her own decisions," Dylan practically hissed. She aimed her glare at me, even though I'd been silent the whole time! "Come on Alicia, don't let her boss you around like that."

"Why should you even care, Dylan?" Claire snipped. She tried to toss her hair the same way Olivia had earlier – but attitude was not her thing. Ignoring the fact that she'd mussed it up, and caught the attention of several. "Who wants to hang around Sluticia?"

"Cam does," Derrick and Massie snickered at the same time. Cam said nothing, but his eyes swept the corridor, like he was hoping to find the secret escape hatch. Olivia snorted approvingly, silently watching me for a reaction.

"Was anybody talking to you?" I asked her, feeling slightly dizzy. "Nobody _ever_ talks to you." The boys parted as I turned around to leave, with Olivia and Massie at my heels. I stopped in front of Cam, just because I could still feel Claire's eyes burning through my back. "I'll be cheering for you."

And I started to walk away, only stopping for a short second, when I noticed that his face had flushed red, like a traffic sign, a cherry, or more appropriately, the same angry color that made its way across Claire's pale face.

She ran after me, even though I'd been walking in almost slow motion, and grabbed my arm. I turned around, and with all her might (which wasn't much, fairly) Claire Lyons found the nerve to slap me across the face.

**Claire—**

**I shook my **hand out, like I'd just played in water. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, something that I never did like. I looked down at my hand while Massie and Olivia went over to help Alicia stand up in her heels, not exactly surprised to see that it was red and stinging painfully.

"Look what you did Cam!" Derrick slapped Cam's arm and pointed at me, like I was some horrible mistake. "You sent her down the path to violence!" He shook his head sadly, and hit Cam again, like he was to blame for all the violence in the world. "Hey Claire."

Olivia nearly punched him in the stomach. "D, come on now, you should know better to settle. What, did you run out of _acceptable_ other women?" Kemp laughed out louder than anyone else had, on purpose.

Dylan just stood there, and I could hear her hissing like a rattlesnake. Alicia rubbed her sore cheek while Massie got out her blush brush just in case. Kemp looked ready to wet himself from all the excessive flirting. Cam began slowly siding towards the exit, wishing to save himself.

"Very classy," Massie commented, as though we'd never spoken a day in our lives. She looked at me coldly, like I was a bum who'd just asked her to spare a dollar. For a second, I felt incredibly stupid. How could I have forgotten that Massie Block was our own resident evil?

"Yeah, this is getting boring," Olivia broke her intense gaze with Derrick. "Let's go somewhere, Mass, Leesh, Cammie," she snapped her fingers, and immediately, they were out in the usual formation.

The crowd eventually grew bored of the total absence of violence and drama, and parted. I looked at my feet, flushing even more. So, I wasn't even important enough to slap back?

Cookie stood next to me for a second, and I felt Dylan watching me suspiciously. "Don't worry about it, they probably won't do anything."

"No need to lie through your teeth." I forced a smile in her direction, and watched her scurry after Olivia, probably fearful of whatever punishment she would receive.

--

_And, it was almost funny: even though Derrick Harrington couldn't last a single year without stepping out on his girlfriend, he was so tightly wrapped around her finger, that he always found his way home._

_--_

**Dylan—**

**Nobody was there **when I got home; a yellow sticky note was on the refrigerator from my mom, with a green one right underneath it from Dania. Apparently, my mom was off on a lunch date with some random guy who probably only wanted her money. That was fine with me; I needed to be alone, seriously.

After getting sick _yet again_ at school, and running out of science class about three times, I'd made my decision.

Taking it out of my book bag, I looked up at the ceiling, praying that it wasn't what I thought it was. I unwrapped it carefully, like dropping the box would shatter it into ten thousand pieces.

I could literally hear the Jeopardy theme song as its results loaded.

Once they were done, my jaw just about dropped to the floor.

Forgetting that I was in my bathroom, I took my phone from my bag and hit speed dial. "Derrick…we need to talk."


	12. Crying Out For Me

**AN: Now, take a wild guess. Will Derrick be thrilled exactly?**

**Lyrics of the Moment: **_I can hear your heart…crying out for me _**–Mario, Crying Out For Me**

* * *

**Crying Out For Me**

**Dylan—**

"**Hey, what's up?" **The grin on Derrick's face was unsettling, like he expected this to be another (in the words of Kristen) escapade. I wondered if that smile would finally be erased once I delivered the news. Before I could even think about it, he pulled me into a hug – the kind guys who are just trying to cop a feel give. (Might I add he reeked of Victoria's secret pear – Olivia's signature scent? Or that he had lipstick on his collar?)

"Look, we seriously need to talk," I led him to my family room and waited for him to take a seat on the couch. He looked at me, slightly confused. "This isn't what you think, I really do need to talk to you."

"Oh," the disappointment was obvious on his face. "Well, I just hope you don't expect me to break up with Livs for you, because it's not going down like that."

"Just shut up!" I snapped. Derrick was immediately silenced. "Look, this doesn't have much to do with her, but I guess you're going to have to break up with her." I couldn't face him. "Derrick, I…" I took a deep shaky breath before I continued. He eyed me suspiciously. "I'm pregnant."

He looked like Casper the Friendly ghost had just floated through the wall. Like another head had sprouted out of my shoulder. Like I told him to become saintly.

"Derrick?" I bit my lip, fully panicking. My eyes widened about ten fold.

He kept staring at the wall.

"Derrick?" I walked over to him and held his shoulders the same way a loving mother would. Great analogy, a _loving mother_. I ignored the thought, and called his name again. He finally snapped out of his trance, and his eyes darkened.

"I'm out of here, man," he grabbed his jacket, not even bothering to look at me. Shaking his head in disgust, he headed towards the door.

"Derrick!" I snapped, following him over. "We have to talk about this!"

"We don't need to talk about anything, Marvil." Marvil. We were on last-name terms, meaning that I was no longer his 'Dill'.

"Yes we do!" I snapped, eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, the weight of the world was on my shoulders, and I felt ready to snap at any moment. In my abrupt desperation, I grabbed the sleeve of his blue shirt, tugging on it forcefully.

He struck me across the face with his hand. I'd just been pimp-slapped.

"Don't touch me." Muttering angry things I couldn't even hear, he continued to storm out of my house, slamming the front door behind him.

So there, all alone, I sat down at the kitchen table, and cried. I did all of the crying I'd needed to bottle up for the past two months – crying for Claire's broken heart. Crying for Kristen's public humiliation. Crying for the fact that I no longer knew Alicia.

Crying for me, and the life brewing inside.

_--_

_I can hear your heart…crying out for me…I can hear your heart…crying out for me…come on in, come on in, come on in and save me…  
_--Mario, Crying Out For Me

--

**Claire—**

**I answered my **phone with a trembling hand, wondering who the unknown number was. After all, I didn't talk to many people, who would have my phone number that I didn't know about? And it wasn't like Kristen was clamoring to call me and apologize for sending me to the library that day. It wasn't like Alicia would call and beg forgiveness. It wasn't like Cam would call saying he tracked down a church, went to confessions, and wanted to start anew.

"Claire?" Derrick's voice came through the receiver, calm as ever. My heart made a triple flip, and froze up at the same time, and I wasn't sure whether I should celebrate or hang up in his face.

"Y-yeah?" That was all I could choke out.

"I really need to talk to you," he didn't sound the least bit upset…just angry. "It's about Dylan; I need someone I can…_open up to_." Was it a coincidence that he used my words?

"Okay," I stammered. "What about Dylan?"

"I'm sure you've heard from her." Derrick released a pained sigh. "But we have a little, situation on our hands, and I'm not sure what to do about it. How do you feel about…abortion?"

I let out a gasp. "Derrick! No!" I could feel my room spinning beneath my feet, a dizzying black hole opening up inside my brain. I felt like my room was suddenly a roller coaster, speeding upside down and left to right. "She's…no!"

"Yeah, she is."

"Don't do that! Look, I'm sure she'll make the…right decision," I managed to mumble, not believing the words that were falling out of my mouth. What was it about him that made me want to open up? I wasn't sure, but it kind of made me feel better on the inside. At least there was _someone_ I could trust.

"You know what Claire, thank you," he sounded genuinely pleased. But, there was something stuck up and arrogant about it. In the next instant, sincerity replaced it again. "Hey, would you like to go out sometime?"

He had a girlfriend. He'd apparently gotten my best friend pregnant. He was the school's player. Dating one of my enemies, and the biggest flirt in the world. My better judgment screamed no as loud as it could, My conscience was practically throwing an internal tantrum – and yet, I did something else.

Instead of coming up with any excuse – in seventh grade, Alicia had made a big marble notebook full – I shocked myself. "Yeah, sure," I smiled.

"Awesome." He sounded smug again. But before I even had the time to wonder why his tone of voice was changing so often, he'd already hung up.

I put my phone down, a grin breaking out across my face. There was only one thing left to do. Hugging my stuffed purple lion, I jumped up on my bed and cheered loudly. But, feeling stupid and incredibly alone, I put it back, and sighed.

I had a strange feeling about it.

**Kristen—**

**Layne snatched a **tube of lipstick off of the cosmetics counter and applied it expertly, making puckering faces in the circular mirror. Deciding that the shade of mauve was perfect enough to grace her face, she turned back to me so we could continue our conversation. Capping the clear Chap Stick I'd put on instead, I did the exact same.

"So, let me get this straight," Layne studied me with narrowed eyes. I felt myself turning red from embarrassment as I bent down to pick up my Puma shopping bag. "You end up losing virtually all of your friends, and getting hated by the student body because you decided to be stupid and listen to me when I _dared_ you. And then, even though that dare got you in a world of trouble, you go and repeat it?"

"So?" I demanded, angrily. "Maybe it was my choice too!"

"If I dared you to streak through the school would you? Or what if I told you to lick something's butt?" Layne rolled her eyes at me. "Kristen, Kristen, Kristen, what are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing!" I insisted. "Look, this is just revenge – Massie will pay and we'll all live happily ever after, the end!"

"No, not the end," Layne said solemnly. "'Happily ever after' is just the cliffhanger before the sequel. It's not truly over until every last character is dead. Things will get worse before they get better and then they'll start all over."

Since when had Layne become so wise? I didn't have the time to question her on her newfound Confucius skills, because I saw two people approaching. Layne froze mid-step, and my heart skipped a couple of beats.

Holding hands, Massie and Josh were walking towards us.

"Stop gawking will you? You may not know this, but it's perfectly normal for a guy and a girl to be together," Massie sneered. She pushed past me, letting go of his hand for a second.

We locked eyes. And just like that, he muttered 'excuse me' and walked after her, like a puppy. Obediently trained and loving.

"Now I know why my mom won't let me have a dog," I said aloud.

"What?" Layne looked at me like I was clinically insane.

"Just saying." I shrugged casually. "You know, I think we can still get good seats to go see Lakeview Terrace."

"I heard that got bad reviews," Layne pointed out oh so helpfully. "But we can go see it anyway!"

_--_

_It's like you caught up in a maze…you keep on going in circles, girl, trying to find a way out…but it's time I put on my cape…and put that S on my chest…girl I wanna come and save you  
_Mario – Crying Out For Me

--

**Alicia—**

"**_You can listen _**_to that junk all night, when you wake up in the morning, you're still not black."_

Wait…what?

I reached for the popcorn, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Last time I'd checked, Chris and his wife Lisa were just doing the new couple _we're-still-so-in-love-after-the-honeymoon _thing, having their public displays of affection in their pool. And Samuel L. Jackson's character was watching angrily, and sending his kids away from the window.

When did Chris get in his car, and blast old school rap, claiming he liked it even though he looked like a zombie when he heard it? And when was 'Abel Turner' making angry racial remarks just because he didn't like white men dating black women?

"Did you get that?" Cam asked, pointing towards the screen the same way random people would point at me. "Because I forgot everybody's name."

"Well, seeing as you kept talking about science homework."

"Forget that I'm tutoring you," he rolled his eyes, "During a _movie_ for that matter. Is this were you always study, because it explains a lot."

"Yeah sure whate-…" I trailed off as two entering figures caught my eye. One was tall with an athletic build, and dressed in what looked like Puma sweats. Her companion was less subtle, her sweats more glamorous.

"Hey, it's Leesh!" Kristen caught my eye and walked Layne over, beaming radiantly. She and Layne slid behind us in the seats, completely casual. It was like we were still best friends in the world. "Hi."

"Oh god," Cam muttered with a huff, turning away while he pretended to be preoccupied with his large Pepsi.

"What's up?" Kristen was grinning like the Craft Cheese dinosaur. I was sure that if Cheesasaurous Rex saw that eerie smile in the darkness of the movie theatre, he would've melted on the spot. Or just looked pissed like in Cam's case. "I was trying to call Dill, but her phone was busy."

Layne face-palmed. I forced a smile. Kristen bit her lip. Cam let out the rudest sigh he possibly could.

"Okay," I said simply, turning back to face the movie. I knew what Kristen wanted. She was just trying to get someone else on her side – heck, the only reason Layne still hung around her was because the two were related. If she thought that suddenly acting like Miss perfect angel would get me on her side, she must've been crazy.

"Anyway, did you see Claire trip in gym class?" Kristen through her head back and laughed. Someone turned around and threw popcorn at her.

"Yes, I did," I said flatly. "And I know where this is going," Kristen looked surprised only for a moment. Layne looked triumphant. It was then I realized how much I liked the girl.

"Good, so can you ever forgive and forget?" She held out a pinky, like back in the old days. Cam looked at his watch and sighed again. Even though everyone in the world knew it, Olivia and co. didn't like Kristen. Meaning Derrick and co. didn't like Kristen. Meaning they weren't afraid to be as rude to Kristen as possible.

"No, because the second I do, you'll go running to try and get your stupid revenge on Claire again. Just because what she accidentally did ruined you and what you did had no effect." I glared at her for one last time before turning away. "And if you must get your precious revenge so badly, tell Claire about this."

And then, forgetting that I had a worksheet in my lap, I leaned across the popcorn, and kissed him. And, not exactly to my surprise, but definitely to Kristen's, he responded.

"_Something, something, Abel Turner, blahblah."_

"Alicia…" he said solemnly, his eyes focused on the screen.

"Huh?"

"What happened to my gum?"

* * *

**EN: Haha. There you have it. Clairington, **


	13. All Falls Down

**AN: So, who should be humiliated next? I'm not sure myself, hmmm…**

**Lyrics of the Moment: Promise - **Ciara

**All Falls Down**

* * *

September, 26th, 2008

We're cutting your lists short for one reason and one reason only, a couple of public service announcements. Since we all know you sit here and obsess over this lovely little blog, we'll be nice to you and tell you the things you want to hear about the people you wish you were. (After all, you know half the pleasure of reading this is knowing that your name will never pop up here.)

Cameron Fisher has finally gotten rid of that stupid little ring. All you 'Clam' lovers out there, you can start crying into your first-class airplane tissues, because that is about the final way he can show it's over. Why did he even wear the stupid thing? Was it some dumb hope that he could keep his life the same? Either way, he was lying to himself, and seems to have gotten over the fact that he can't call himself innocent anymore. Ah well, all's well that ends well. (xoxo, Massie Block)

And what's this? Trouble in paradise! It seems like Massie and her long-term boyfriend have finally gotten into a fight. Over Gregory. Because, while Massie was innocently venting her opinion of that (well, we're not quite sure yet, let's go with woman) 'woman', Josh had the _nerve_ to interrupt, and defend her! All of you guys out there know how the male code goes: unless you want to die, don't interrupt your high maintenance girlfriend when she rants. Looks like he doesn't know the rule, so the conversation ended in an argument. Don't get too excited yet, desperate ones, chances are, he will _not_ be available. (xoxo, Olivia Ryan)

You know how the trendsetters decide what's supposedly in 'this season', no matter how hideously ugly it may be? Well it looks like chefs are deciding what's in and out this time. Why? Well, when you turn on a desert special on the Food Network, do you see anyone (shizam!) baking cookies? No, cookies are out. And much like the desert, Cookie Elson has followed suit. Don't question why next time you see her becoming Claire's available shoulder-to-cry-on. If you know what's good for you, then avert your eyes to the ground and keep moving. You don't want to become part of that lovely duo, now do you? (xoxo, Olivia Ryan)

* * *

**Dylan—**

"**Hey, can I **talk to you for a second?"

I turned around, practically ready to bite Derrick's head off (if it turned out to be him), punch Kristen in the face (supposing it was her), kick Alicia in the stomach (assuming it was her), or verbally abuse Claire till no end (if it was her). And if it turned out to be Massie, Olivia, or Cookie for that matter? Then I would have to kill them. So, imagine my surprise when I turned around to see Kemp standing there.

"Hey," I made my best effort at a smile. He didn't seem to notice that I was completely miserable on the inside; he still looked annoyingly off-handed.

"Do you mind if I copy the science homework?" He asked, flipping open his blue notebook. I felt a little bit deflated. For some reason, I was hoping to find some rock-to-cry on. Why was it Claire seemed to have impossible pity-attracting powers, and I didn't? Just a bat of her eyelashes, and suddenly, you would feel her pain, and join her side. So far, that wasn't working out for me.

"I'll give it to you in class," I sighed heavily. I started walking, and to my surprise, he followed. Wasn't Kemp supposed to spend all of his hallway time making cat-calls and wolf-whistles?

"Are you okay?" He actually sounded concerned. Joining me in my walk of shame, he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, like I was a child. And that was exactly what I felt like. (Silly me, since when did children get pregnant?) "Because Derrick said he slapped you, if you want I'll hook him."

I giggled a little, turning pink. "No, it's over with us anyway. Don't bother yourself like that."

"If you say so, because all you have to do is ask, he'll come to school tomorrow with no teeth and a black eye." He punched the air as he said that, and I giggled again. This wasn't where I should've been. I should've been at home, asking my sister or my mom for advice, or crying in front of soap opera reruns. Not giggling and talking with this boy. Not when he was so close with Derrick.

"So, I can tell you anything?" I blurted out before I could control myself.

"Sure, why not?" Kemp laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know," I smiled at him, feeling sick to my stomach. "Just in case I ever need someone to talk to. I really need to stop talking right now, but I don't know why I can't stop talking, I must be getting on your last nerves…"

"No, it's okay. It's funny to watch you babble like an idiot." I punched his arm, but it probably didn't hurt. "Um, ouch? The pain?"

I smiled at him, feeling ultimately normal. I wasn't Derrick's ex-other for a second. I was just some normal girl, flirting normally with a guy. My best friends and I were still tight, giggling like in fifth grade and declaring that we were the Cheetah Girls. (One, not two or three.)

"Marvil!" Derrick barked, bringing me out of my perfect world for a second. I looked apologetically at Kemp before trudging off slowly – a guilty criminal on her way to the guillotine.

"Yes?"

"I did some thinking," Derrick's eyes were clouded over with hatred. I'd never thought it was possible for someone to look the way he did. He was the regular guy. I was the wad of Bubbilicious he'd stepped. And I'd ruined his Air Force Ones. "And so, you have to get rid of it."

"How can you just say that?" I found myself crying out, like a police officer's siren. "This isn't just some 'it' that I made by myself! This is yours too, we can even go to Maury!"

"I don't want anything to do with you. Not my fault you didn't take any more precautions." Looked like it didn't take two to tango, it was possible to twirl and dip yourself. "I'll go and call some abortion clinic; they'll figure this mess out."

"No!" My eyes stung with tears.

"_Yes_," he sneered forcefully. "You aren't in any state to take care of anything – you're not even doing such a hot job with yourself. Your face is all puffy; your hair's a mess. Some girls actually make an effort to take care of themselves – if you can't handle that then I feel sorry for any living creature left in your care." His words were like knives, sharpened carefully before hitting the target: me. "I would at least trust one of these other girls, but not you. You're a mess, and that's all. You're doing the world a favor, don't have it."

Like it was over, and like we'd come to a compromise, he turned and walked off. Probably in search of one of those other girls, the ones who knew how to take care of themselves, I mused bitterly.

"What was that about?" Kemp asked, looking worried at the sight of the tears falling down my face.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay good," he seemed unsure. "So…I was planning on asking you…you want to go out sometime?"

I had no clue what to say.

_--_

"_What do you mean we're through?" Olivia demanded viciously, her eyes blazing._

"_I mean what I said," Derrick managed to choke out, reminding himself to stay strong. Maybe if he acted like he had confidence, then Olivia wouldn't sniff out his fear and attack. Keeping that mantra, he quickly stuffed something into her hands, and hurried off, going to meet Claire._

"_Aren't you mad?" Alicia gasped. Massie nodded her agreement._

"_No," Olivia grinned, unfolding the blue sticky note. "This says his car after gym class."_

_Even when Olivia Ryan lost, she won._

_--_

**Claire—**

"**Guess who?" Derrick **asked, covering my eyes from behind. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I felt like little diet coke bubbles were raising underneath my skin.

"Cookie?" I asked, smiling to myself. Derrick, looking offended, removed his hands, and snapped his fingers in a Z-formation.

"Oh no you didn't!" He used a gay man's voice. He sounded just like Miss J. I could already hear the Top Model judge telling me that I needed to work this opportunity. And then maybe go shopping later.

"Claire," he said slowly, his tone more serious. "I just broke up with Olivia." He didn't even have to finish his sentence, because I enveloped him in a huge hug. If I'd been half as muscular as Kristen was, I would've snapped him in half like a twig.

"Yes!"

"Awesome," he smirked at me, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable – like a crab in a tank at Red Lobster. And he was the hungry, crab-cake craving customer.

Something, I wasn't sure what, but something, told me that I was practically signing my own suicide note.

**Kristen—**

"**Hey Kristen," Massie **said, her voice oozing with sincerity and sickly sweetness. I felt myself stiffen up as she walked over, not even glancing at her boyfriend, who had also been rooted to the spot. I guess I should've taken it as a good sign that Massie wasn't looking over at him; maybe this had nothing to do with him.

Or maybe she just wanted to be my partner for basketball drills because it would give her a fabulous excuse to throw things at me.

"Want to partner up? Layne can work with one of her other friends," Massie gestured off in the general direction of a girl I recognized as Meena Fosse. Before I could even answer, she stood next to me.

Everyone got into general groups just as the coach blew her whistle, her moustache flying up as she puffed harder than necessary. Dylan was working with Claire, who I noticed was extremely red – redder than Cam had been that one day. Alicia and Olivia were paired together, and I guess I should've seen it coming, because they were both wearing cheerleading tops that exposed their stomachs. Kemp and Cam were partnered, and they were both talking about who would make the most baskets. Derrick was working with Gabe Amerces, who looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Alright, and go!"

Massie and I shuffled to the side, tossing the ball back and forth.

"Hey Kristen," she said coolly, eyes flickering with mischief. "You know what happened to Josh because of you?"

I felt my throat tie itself in a knot. "What?"

"He's lost all his status." So the guys were spreading petty gossip about him? "Since he _must_hang around the likes of you, nobody's treating him the same. The guys made him the underdog, he's always getting those punches and body slams they give Plovert." She caught the orange ball and bounce-passed it back, so that it hit me in the stomach.

"That has nothing to do with me," I said, my voice wavering. Her lip twisted into a half-smile, and I knew she could sniff out my guilt.

"Now he's stuck to living like you. I don't think he'll ever talk to you again." That was all she had time to say before we were within the teacher's earshot, but it was enough.

Had I really ruined his high school career? Did he think badly of me, because of my untouchable status? Was he really going to suffer on _my_ account? Or was Massie just trying to find my weaknesses?

I headed off to my next class with my head full of questions, and my heart completely empty.

_--_

"_You dumped Olivia for Claire?" Gabe Amerces smirked to himself. "Awesome dude, it was about time someone else stepped up to the plate." (He pointed to himself.) "And I don't think you were good enough, you know?"_

"_Shut up!" Derrick growled, turning red with anger._

"_I hope you know you're not getting anything from Claire. Kristen has a better chance than you do. You've gotten with that red-hair girl who never talks; it was just a stupid move." Gabe shoved the ball into Derrick's stomach. "That's the bell, gotta go."_

--

**Alicia--**

"**You saw Derrick's **face?" Olivia asked me confidently, unfolding her dark wash skinny jeans. Releasing her hair from its ponytail, she smiled to herself. "You could tell G was getting under his skin." She bit her lip before looking around to make sure that nobody was listening in. "You think he's going to get all jealous?"

Was Olivia Ryan, queen of the universe, seriously showing me a trace of…_uncertainty? _I was speechless, until I remembered that I was definitely not dreaming.

"Well, judging from my immense expertise," I joked, tapping my chin. "I'd say he did turn pretty red."

"Redder than Cammie did. Am I not psychic?" She was back on her high horse, tossing her hair out, and radiating confidence and pride. "I couldn't tell the difference between him and that red robotics club poster. I _never_ saw him turn the slightest _pink_ for Claire –who he was supposed to love."

"Stop, you're making me feel guilty!" I swatted her.

Olivia laughed. "Get rid of it now, guilt is weakness. We have to be strong. Our clique has been known to prey on the weak." I giggled at the mention of _The Family that Preys_, and applauded her small acting performance. She bowed dramatically.

"Leesh, you actually joined that squad?" Dylan practically popped up out of nowhere, messing with the lock for her gym locker. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of Olivia. "What makes you think you have to follow her?"

"What makes you think she did it because of me? Maybe she did it for Claire. Or maybe Cam. Anyway, shouldn't you be in a closet with Derrick?" Olivia tossed off.

They both looked to me for support. I looked away. Shooting me a glare, Dylan stormed away.

"That dramatic walk will earn her an Oscar one day," Olivia snorted. "I could hear the background music. Now, let's go see if we can get Cam to turn that red again."

Why not?

* * *

**EN: Either way, hearts are broken. Now, how should Cam feel on the matter?**


	14. Crossroads

**AN: Wow. I have nothing to say.**

**Lyrics of the Moment: Listen – **Beyonce, _Dreamgirls_

**Crossroads**

* * *

**Alicia—**

**The next morning, **Cam was already red-faced. But it wasn't exactly what Olivia had in mind. The two of us had headed over to his lockers _oh-so-casually_, just like it was a regular, perfectly normal day. But, by the stony look on his face (one I knew too well), it was not a regular, perfectly normal day. He looked the same way my mom did when she accidentally pissed off her hairdresser – minus the hideous neon orange roots.

"Morning, sunshine," I snorted. Olivia's pale eyebrows shot north. "What's with the look?"

"It's nothing, okay?" Cam insisted defensively, slamming his locker shut. Several of his friends, who were all carrying on and acting like animals, stopped. Since when was anybody angry enough to slam their locker first thing in the morning? Maybe it was acceptable once the day had started, and people _had_the time to annoy each other, but all people did first thing was yawn, fall asleep and complain about returning to school.

"Nothing you can't tell us about?" Olivia asked skeptically. She grabbed his shoulder just as he turned to leave, her gaze hardening. "So, why don't you tell the two people in the world you trust the most what's going on?" Her tone hinted that if her 'friendly suggestion' wasn't accepted, she would stomp his feet flat with her two and a half inch Manolos. It didn't look like his Converse All Stars would be able to protect his feet from that kind of attack.

"It's your stupid ex-boyfriend," Cam's voice wavered slightly, filled with anger. "Just because he's dating Claire to get some." He looked at us expectantly, like we were supposed to look apologetic and appalled at his little newsflash. (I wouldn't call it a shocking update.)

"_So it's wrong when Derrick does it," _Olivia muttered under her breath deviously. He chose to ignore her comment.

"I don't even think she notices that," I added truthfully, the mental image of Claire invading my mind. I could see her on the first day of school, so perky, sweet, and completely naïve. Cheeks flushed, blue eyes shining, the same way she'd looked when Derrick had offered to walk her to gym class. Cam's face contorted. "Or was I not supposed to say that?"

He sighed and unclenched his fists. "It's just…does she know what she's getting into? I mean, I don't want to stand there and watch her…" at a loss for words, he just sighed again. Maybe if Olivia wasn't' so composed, her jaw would've dropped.

"Are you saying…" her tone had dropped dangerously low. "That you could possibly be feeling _guilty?" _Olivia looked at Cam like he'd just confessed to public urination.

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. Immediately, I felt my stomach twist in a knot. Thanks to him, I'd just been reminded of the guilt I'd tried bottling up by all means necessary. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I tried to focus on the floor instead. It didn't work.

"Maybe I do," he snapped. "Is it so wrong to feel remorseful for betraying someone you cared about? Tell me what's so awful about feeling bad for taking advantage of someone else when they're drunk?" – Olivia bit back a laugh – "Because I must be stupid, I must not get it." His eyes blazed with intensity, and I'd wondered how long he had been holding it all in.

"Really?" Olivia asked, her tone innocent and unassuming. "And if you felt so bad from the start, why didn't you just apologize, and pretend it never happened? No, I don't think you were as conflicted as everyone says you are. I think you're just enjoying the ride." The fact that the corners of her lips curled up showed she had noticed her own little pun. Have I ever mentioned how much I despise puns?

"Maybe you think so because your mind is in the gutter," Cam retorted. The little 'joke' wasn't lost on him either. "I don't have to deal with this, I'm out of here." He pushed past us, tensing up.

"Pansy!" Olivia called after him. A couple of football team guys snickered appreciatively, but their laughter was nowhere near as loud as it would've been if Derrick had been the 'emotionally conflicted' one. Leaning on some random girl's locker – she stood there, annoyed – Olivia snorted at the back of Cam's retreating head. "Only reason he's so goody-goody is Claire's dad works at some Catholic school."

"I know," I admitted with an eye roll. It wasn't exactly a big secret that Harris Fisher, Cam's older brother, had once provided him with a marble notebook labeled 'How To Impress Parents' early in his relationship with Claire. "It's kind of sad."

"I'm tearing up," Olivia smirked sarcastically, tracing imaginary tears down her face with her middle finger. I slapped her arm.

Maybe I felt that way because my mom couldn't care less?

_--_

_On the rare occasion that Olivia Ryan and Derrick Harrington did split, they both had important missions to full fill. Derrick would go on a 'shopping spree' through the female student body population – even daring to repeat some. Not like they cared. And Olivia continued to toy with those of the male persuasion, using every approach from the hyperactive girl you know you like deep down to the Callas-inspired temptress._

_They maybe had to do that twice._

_--_

**Claire—**

**Would it have **been exaggerating to say that wherever I walked in that crowded hallway, eyes followed? Sure I didn't want to accuse anyone of staring at me like I was part of a freak show, but it was getting a little difficult to ignore the fact that nobody knew how to keep their eyes in their head. Wasn't the number one rule of gossip to be discreet? And not stare about the subject of your conversation like she was something out of a Ripley's book?

"_It's Claire Lyons you know, the one who's going out with Derrick this time!" _Kori Geldman, a girl from my math class whispered loudly, glaring at me from the corner of her eyes.

"_Didn't she date Cam?" _Kori's friend, Coral McAdams whispered back. _"I bet she's going out with him to get Cam back."_

"_I bet that Derrick's only going out with her because that ring around her finger makes it a challenge. As soon as he's done, she's going to the reject pile," _Saylene Homer said triumphantly. Strawberry and Kori gasped collectively, before giggling in only that way gossip-lovers could. I averted my eyes to the ground, and sped up, walking right past them.

Continuing down the hallway, I felt the heat of angry glares. The Derrick-lovers were annoyed that I'd gotten with him. The Olivia-butt-kissers absolutely loathed me – how were they supposed to hold a conversation with their favorite snob when she had no boyfriend for them to compliment her on? Kristen hated me period. I got the feeling that Alicia and I weren't exactly as close (sarcasm). Dylan? I wasn't sure about her with anything. And then, there was Cam.

"Claire, we need to talk," he said solemnly, seeming to appear out of thin air just as I closed my locker. To be honest, it was the end of the day and I was just plain tired of it all. It had been about a week, September was almost over, and I didn't need any more stress.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" I asked as sweetly as I could, glaring at him with all of the anger I could muster. Fighting back the automatic tear-duct disease I seemed to have developed (it made itself known in his presence), I somehow managed to croak out, "Or did you think it would be more fun to mess with me a little?

He just blinked in confusion, like he'd had absolutely no clue what I'd seen. Deciding to ignore my comment, he began his little speech anyway. I expected him to make it _more_ official that we were over, and maybe go and ask Alicia out – assuming he hadn't already. But instead, he confided in a low whisper, "You need to break up with Derrick. He's not right for you."

I turned on the heel of my Converses, hoping to leave him behind. Cam followed. "And what? You, the guy who would cheat on me with one of my friends, _are_?"

He choked a little, but continued with his argument either way. How could he have not known that I knew what had happened on that one day? "That's not what I'm saying," he insisted quickly, eyes darting back and forth like a nervous fish. "It's just that he's using you – just like with all of the other girls. Once he gets his way, you know he'll be back with Olivia."

I stopped, nearly tripping him. "Why don't you mind your own business? I'm perfectly in control of my own life, thank you very much. If you wanted to play my guardian then you missed your chance, okay? I've moved on. Goodbye." He opened his mouth to protest, but I silenced him with the overdone, but always reliable hand. "I said _goodbye_."

Cam just nodded at me like I was the saddest thing he'd ever laid eyes on before walking off. Feeling strangely confident, I continued down the hallway, only to be stopped by Cookie Elson, whose brown eyes were wide in admiration.

"I guess you really take that forgive and forget thing seriously, because I can't believe you're still talking to him." Cookie pointed her long fingers over at Cam, who had been stopped by a random skater dude. "I wouldn't even look at my boyfriend if he did that."

"I'm pushing what happened in the library out of my mind – I'm on to bigger and better things," I held my head a little higher when I said that, like a pompous English lord. Cookie still looked in awe.

"_The library?" _Her button nose wrinkled. "And I thought they still had a _shred_ of dignity left. That's just so public and dirty and…" she shuddered, mess of gold bangle clanging together like fire alarms. "But I guess if the first time's at one of _Olivia's _parties than…" she trailed off when she saw the look on my face.

"_What?" _I demanded loudly jaw dropping to the ground. "They…they…are you kidding me?"

"It probably helped that everything in the house was spiked…one college kid even put liquor in their milk carton," Cookie continued casually, as if I was supposed to know that fact. Suddenly, it was like the walls were closing in on me, the beads around my neck were trying to strangle me like a viper. Eyes popping out of their sockets, I managed to stammer:

"And nobody bothered to tell me anything?"

Cookie shrugged helplessly, _what-could-you-do? _We continued to walk down the hallway, the same way we would on a perfectly average day. While Cookie did most of the talking, from a new music video to something about her mom's weird antics, I could only nod occasionally, my mind elsewhere.

Instead of breaking down and crying, my tear ducts lost function. Instead of screaming and pulling my hair out, I patted it down. And instead of going back to think about Cam's warning, I decided that no matter what, I would make sure that Derrick remained my boyfriend.

Forget all possible consequences.

--**Dylan—**

**Just about everyone **in Vanilla Bean (it's growing popularity had brought in about ten times more customers from my school) let out a collective gasp as I entered the building. Layne dropped the spork she was using to dig into a chocolate muffin with. Derrick promptly spilled his hot chocolate onto Griffin Hastings's head. And I allowed myself to smile a little, despite the fact that I felt like my internal organs were moving around.

I, Dylan Marie Marvil, otherwise known as Derrick's janitor-closet girl/other significant other/desperate schoolgirl entered the store holding Kemp Hurley's hand.

Spotting Kristen, the two of us floated over, Kemp tensing up visibly. Sitting down carefully in the dark brown chair, I offered up a kindly smile. (The same one those television mothers gave a naughty beagle.) "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Layne smiled back, like we were perfectly normal friends in a heart-warming family movie.

"Hmphadjfi," Kristen huffed, glaring at Kemp as if he'd just slapped her across the face.

Feeling self-conscious, I just smoothed my jeans and continued to smile. Kemp continued to ignore Kristen's glower – the daggers she shot out of her eyes bounced off of him like bullets off of Superman. "So, I talked to Claire yesterday."

"I heard someone say that," Layne pointed out, kicking Kristen under the table.

"Ajkdfs," Kristen muttered, rubbing her sore leg. Seeming to relocate her vocal chords, she tilted her head to the side and asked bluntly, "Are you two going out now?"

"Yes," Kemp replied forcefully, before I even had a chance to blink. "Is that a problem?"

Kristen was even more forceful with her response. Instead of doing the polite thing to do, which would be _acting_ like she didn't care and then plotting his demise later, she jumped right to the point. "Frankly, it does bother me. It _bothers_ me because everyone here just moves without thinking! Did you even stop to consider that _maybe_what you're doing could hurt me? Or did you suddenly forget all of the things that he's ever done to me?" Kristen pointed across the table at Kemp like an overexcited lawyer in a dry CSI show.

Kemp seethed, and it was my turn to snap. "Maybe I didn't think about you when I said yes, because the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Kristen looked shocked, hurt, and just about ready to apologize. My face softened a little, and I was ready to calm things down a little. That is, until Kristen stood up suddenly, knocking her cream-colored chair over with a bang.

"Well if I'm that unimportant to you then fine!" Kristen grabbed her geometry textbook from the table and glared at me, like I'd done something wrong. "Come on Layne, let's go sit somewhere else. Looks like our table's been taken."

"Isn't that too dramatic?" Layne rolled her eyes. Kristen grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

Once the general public had returned to their own business, I buried my face on the table, feeling extremely alone. Kemp rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be okay, she's just mad because she thinks everything has to go her way." That made me cry harder. Did Kemp's way include a pregnant girlfriend? Somehow, I doubted it.

More than anything, he was the last person I wanted to lose.

--

"_It is not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._

_--_

_--_**Kristen—**

**Maybe the worst **part about it was knowing that I couldn't just blame everyone else anymore. Usually, I was the good one, pointing at Alicia when my mother asked who'd blasted that 'degrading and ignorant' song on her iPod. I was the one who reported faithfully to our kindergarten teacher that Dylan had taken my last Oreo. I was the one telling on Claire because she'd told someone they were going to hell for cursing.

I was supposed to be a good girl. The smart one.

Not the girl tortured because of a fake rumor. Not the one going out for pointless revenges, all of which backfired on me. I didn't try and suck people down into misery with me. And I wasn't so alone.

My despondent monologue about my own unfortunate events was cut short by a black and white soccer ball flying past my face, barely missing me by a couple of centimeters. To everyone else, it probably looked like some kind of awesome Matrix type thing. That wasn't what the coach was looking for.

"Gregory! Out on the bench! You've been messing up, and we've got a game coming around the corner!" Coach Keelson roared, jabbing a sausage-like thumb over at the cold, white bench.

The girl's coach stopped bossing the cheerleaders around for a second, too nosy for her own good. Walking towards the bench, I felt the critical eyes of Massie and Olivia on my back. They were no doubt whispering the rudest things they could possibly think of, all to a giggling Alicia. (Or maybe she was checking out the team?)

"I bet the cheerleaders are distracting her," Kemp snickered to a smug-looking Griffin Hastings. He looked me directly in the eyes, giving me a superior look.

Without even thinking, I rushed over to the nearest soccer ball and kicked it straight at him, nearly tripping Cam in the process. As the ball made contact with Kemp's face, and Derrick burst into uncontrollable spasms of laughter, I felt triumphant for the first time in a month. Ignoring the coach's cries of distress, and Layne's peels of laughter, I turned around on the toes of my bleats, and ran across the field.

I kept running until I was home safe.

I really needed a new hobby.


	15. Split Ends

**AN: This is a two-part finale chapter, and then we'll get to post Mira. What do you personally think would be a good title for the sequel? Say so in a review please. 0=] No Alicia this time.**

**Lyrics of the moment: Whatever you think fits, since I'm in the whole voting thing.**

**Split Ends**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**--Dylan—**

**Have you ever **needed the phrase 'be careful what you wish for'? Like, if you wish that your annoying sibling would go away, and then it turns out you can't live life without them? Or if you made that stupid wish about all parents disappearing and then you realize you have to cook, get a job, and pay bills? Well, I don't think any of the people who made one of those poorly thought-out wishes had ever been as stupid as I was. Who needed a date on a Friday night?

"Are you sure you want to go to that party Kristen and Layne are throwing? I mean, if you don't, we can go to the movies… what movie do you want to see?" Kemp asked me, the minute I closed the door to his mom's black Eclipse. "My mom said Twilight would be good for you, but I think it's going to suck." I barely had the time to respond before he suddenly changed his story. "Unless you're into that kind of thing, then we can go see it."

His mom chuckled and rolled her eyes. I offered up a hollow smile.

"It doesn't really matter to me," I sighed, resting my head against the glass. The bumps on the road smacked my face into the glass, but I didn't care. (That seemed to confuse Kemp and Mrs. Hurley, as they both kept asking if I was okay.) All I could do was glance down at my stomach, which was slowly starting to resemble Claire's dad's beer belly. At least, according to my mother.

"What station do you listen to? Kemp told me you're not into rap or anything so…" I barely heard the rest of Mrs. Hurley's statement, because I was overwhelmed with emotion. Kemp actually remembered my music preference. Derrick never cared; He just blasted anything that had the name 'Carter III' in its description, no matter how many times I told him I thought it was degrading.

A tear fell down my face.

"Dill, you okay?" Kemp asked. He looked at me in confusion. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head no, unable to find words. He carefully held my hand, which was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever done for anyone point blank. Kemp looked into my eyes, like he was searching for something deep and soulful.

"Do you need to talk about something?" He asked quietly, nothing but concern in his voice. Was this the same skirt-chasing guy who tortured Kristen half to death? But for some reason, the fact that he knew I wanted to tell him something was a little unnerving. So far, nobody had been able to guess what was going on, with the exception of Claire, who had it in her head that she was my lifeline.

I nodded again. Only that time, I somehow found the strength to rasp out: "When we get there."

--

_(Earlier that day)_

"_Kempington!" Kori Geldman grabbed Kemp Hurley's arm and whirled him around, so that he stood in the circle she and her gossip-loving friends had formed. "We need to talk to you."_

"_No I'm not interested in going out with anyone named Alexandra, okay?"_

"_No, no, no," Kori grinned maliciously. "This isn't about Alexandra; it's about your little girlfriend, Dylan. You see, we've heard some things…you won't like them too much."_

_As much as Kemp wanted to turn around and leave them behind to tell their stupid gossip, it managed to catch his interest. Instead of leaving, he turned around, to face her. "What exactly did you hear?"_

--

**--Kristen—**

"**This is really **cool," Layne sighed in content, twirling a black strand around her finger absentmindedly. Next to her, her brother Chris (who'd agreed to DJ) blasted a song that I didn't even know – but the crowd seemed to love. She scanned the crowded dance floor, watching in satisfaction as the 'popular crowd'. 'A-list', or whatever they were called now all danced/grinded/whatever with their significant others. Turning back to face me, she offered up a smug smile. "Didn't I tell you this would work out?"

I nodded, smiling proudly at my creation. All it had taken was colorful lights, streamers, and loud music to please the crowd. Or, in the case of some people, special little rooms roped off. (Of course, they were supposed to keep people out, but they were mistaken as hook-up spots.)

"Look whose coming," Layne jabbed me in the ribs with one of her French manicured talons, before waving over at Josh in a friendly way. I stiffened.

"Hey," he sounded casual, too casual. The exact opposite of the way Jack would've sounded on a secret meeting with Rose on the _Titanic's_ deck. Of course, that was probably too extreme of an analogy, but a girl _could_ dream, couldn't she? But like he was completely oblivious to the waves of schoolgirl-crushing I was sending out, (according to Layne), he just added, "Great party." Like we'd never spoken before.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out, with some help from Layne. If you want to redefine 'help' as a violent shove. "Just thought things were getting too boring over here."

He just offered up a half-smile. I was sure he would open up his mouth to say something remotely witty, but a strange, manicured hand seemed to reach out of the crowd, and Massie had materialized before us. She was already hiccoughing, something that gave me the feeling that _someone_ had broken into my parent's liquor cabinet. A chill went up my spine when I pictured my mother's wrath. Another chill followed when I realized she was wearing his sweatshirt.

"_Jaaaaaaaaay_," she purred, kissing him sloppily on the cheek. He flushed with embarrassment. "Stop being so boring and come dance with us." Us, of course referred to the entire group, though I wasn't sure a giant Soul Train line was what Massie had in mind.

"_Alcoholics Anonymous _meetings on Thursday," Layne grinned coolly. Massie completely ignored her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, I'll see you there," Josh was desperate to get rid of her. With one last hug and 'get-a-room' kiss, Massie disappeared into the crowd, already dancing to 'Hips Don't Lie'. He couldn't help but stare. I couldn't help but notice him stare.

We stood in front of the speakers, just gaping at nothing in particular, until he shook his head like a wet dog. "Promise me you won't end up acting like that." It was like Layne wasn't even there anymore.

It wasn't anything. It was more like talking to a D.A.R.E. officer than talking to a crush. And yet, it meant something. And that something filled my heart with new hope, something that had been in short supply lately. Instead of saying something cool, or one of the phrases I'd practiced in the mirror a la Claire/Alicia (Claire convinced she would marry Prince Charming, and Alicia convinced she would play James Bond), I could only nod.

My heart was too busy defrosting to skip a beat.

**--Claire—**

"**Mr. Rivera?" The **confusion in my voice must've been evident, because Antonio Rivera let out a deep laugh, like he was over at Alicia's house _often_. I couldn't help but stare at him, seeing him paying a visit was like seeing a giraffe unlock its own cage at the zoo. It just never happened. Ever. "What're you doing here?"

"Is it so wrong for me to visit my child?" He asked, pressing a button on his car keys. His car was one of those big, super-expensive Japanese ones that probably weren't even available in the United States yet. It was a far cry from the Rivera's expensive, yet small Nissan Eclipse.

"_Well if it's been ten years, than yes," _Alicia's voice sneered in my head. I could only shrug helplessly.

"Where are they?" Antonio asked, ringing the doorbell for what I guessed was the second time. "I just wanted to see how my baby girl's doing." He looked at his Rolex watch, forehead creasing when he realized that unless he uncovered an emergency key, he wasn't getting inside. "You're her friend…Clara Lyre?"

"Claire Lyons," I corrected. "And we're not friends anymore." I wanted to leave it at that, but there was something about his curious gaze that made me want to open up – was it normal for lawyers to be able to do that? "Long story."

Mr. Rivera checked his watch again. "My next meeting is in half an hour, I've got time."

And for some reason that even I wasn't sure of, it all poured out. By the time I'd finished telling every gruesome story, from the cold shoulder on the first day back to school to my finding out only days earlier, I finally managed to catch myself. Mr. Rivera was standing there, looking at me like I'd just sprouted a second head. I was pretty sure that from his uneven breathing and facial expression (the phrase if looks could kill came into mind), that he'd expected to hear that his ten-year absence had absolutely no effect on his family. I kind of felt bad dumping it all on him.

"Thank you…Claire," he said sternly, looking more parental than I'd ever seen him look in _People _magazine, holding new wife Ambrosia and baby Vanessa. I was pretty sure that it wasn't my place to stand outside the porch and wait with him, so I simply excused myself, saying that I had a party to attend. Whatever happened, happened, it was simply karma.

_--_

"_I think you might need to take a vacation away from here, to try and figure everything out," Antonio Rivera said flatly, his tone (much like that of Olivia Ryan's) suggesting that it was not an offer so much as an order._

"_Usted can' ¡el vals de t apenas nuevamente dentro de mi vida y la toma cargan!" Alicia Rivera cried out in distress, stomping a foot like a spoiled brat._

"_Don't speak to me in that manner, I'm your father."_

"_Don 'aplanador usted mismo de t con ese término," she sneered. "Ten years too late for that."_

"_Arrangements have already been made. You'll be going to Spain for the rest of the school year."_

--

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"_Cousin, wipe that look off of your face," Nina Callas rolled her eyes at her cousin, before throwing the door open to her room, which any makeover stylist's dream. "You need 'the ritual'."_

"_The what?" Alicia Rivera snipped._

"_The boy ritual. To get back in control of your life, instead of letting some boy run it." Nina scoffed, as if she wasn't being a hypocrite. "So we're going clubbing, flirting, and dancing like nobody is watching." She dangled a ridiculous pair of heels in front of her 'baby cousin's' face. "Just do it."_

* * *

**Just one more chapter before the preview of Post Mira. R&R if you please.**


	16. Live Your Life

**AN: (Dramatic music from Sponge bob) It…has…arrived… Special thanks to everyone who reviewed frequently, or just dropped by once – you've all made a difference! Just making it to fifty reviews was a happy moment. Special thanks to you all!**

**POV(s); Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Cam, Alicia, Olivia, Kemp**

**Live Your Life**

* * *

_--Love is not blind – it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less. – _Rabbi Julius Gordon--

Dylan Marvil looked up from her table in the small, empty coffee shop, green eyes widening in response. She stopped rubbing her abnormally large stomach to gasp in surprise. Kemp Hurley sat down next to her, taking her hand in his, a caring gesture.

And just like that, everything was right. No words needed to be spoken; it was just one of _those_ moments. The two just sat together, and eventually resorted to sharing the tall iced latte sitting in front of them. To anyone who'd passed, they looked like your average couple, bringing the term 'young love' to life.

Dylan closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, wishing it could just stay that way.

_--Forget 'bout what the haters say, ignore them 'til they fade away – _T.I.--

As Kristen Gregory passed by familiar faces on her way to the soccer field, she felt pride swell up inside her. People still gave her odd glances, laced with suspicion instead of disgust. Some even offered up small, somewhat friendly smiles. The ones who glared at her as if she'd insulted their good family name continued to glare viciously, but for once, she didn't care.

Walking over to high-five her teammates, Kristen had never felt so alive. Skipping over Cameron Fisher, Derrick Harrington, and Kemp Hurley, she came to Josh Hotz only to get an awkward arm-punch and a hug instead.

The haters melted away, about as important as the blades of grass crunching underneath her cleats.

_--A person is never happy except at the price of some ignorance. – _Anatole France

Claire Lyons giggled as Derrick Harrington brushed something out of her hair, like a schoolgirl with a crush. Her face was flushed that unmistakable shade of carnation pink, the one you can only find on Valentine's Day cards.

Almost instantly, comments about how cute they were rose in the air, old couples 'awing', and sitting a little closer to each other. At the sight of them, others held hands, cuddled closer, and suddenly, it was like love was in the air.

Claire rested her head on his shoulder, feeling at home, but for some reason, slightly wrong. Derrick kept a hand around her waist, a _little _too tightly. Girls passed them by, occasionally stopping to wink at him. Claire ignored them for the most part, but it was only when a certain blond just _happened _to brush by that she looked up.

The girl mouthed 'your choice', and continued into the arms of one of the football players. Derrick's mouth twisted into what looked like a scowl, until he realized that Claire had been watching his reaction.

"She just bothers me."

Accepting that for an answer, Claire laid her head back on his shoulder. But for some reason, she couldn't help but check his reaction when everyone passed by. She'd been cheated on once, and she didn't intend on having it happen again. No matter what the cost was.

--_Can't you tell I'm in love, woman? Like no other woman! Alright, I'm sorry sweetheart…I thought you were my other woman_– Lil Wayne, Pop Bottles

Cameron Fisher didn't like to say that his life had gone downhill. He preferred instead to use the term 'on hold' when it came to love life. He didn't have the time to find someone else's life to ruin, because the one thing he could admit willingly was that: he was confused.

Had he regretted it all because he wanted Claire back? Was that sparking feeling a spark, like in movies, or just lust? Had his judgment been clouded, or emotions brought out? Did he hate Derrick because he'd poured the wine into his punch, or because he was using Claire?

The only question he could answer was: Was Alicia leaving a good thing for him?

_No._

Meaningless hookups. More like one-date "stands" with awkward, unfelt kisses and boring small talk. Boring, dreary, and utterly depressing. Usually, the girl was able to catch on to his low opinion of them. And _usually_, they tried cursing him out (only to be out cursed by a very amused Derrick, who had it in his head that the two were still friends), and went on with their lives.

Nikki Dalton wasn't your usual girl. She had declared herself his 'one true love', maybe not to his face, but just about everyone knew about her declaration. She squeezed into his table, despite sideways glances and that everlasting smirk on Olivia Ryan. Of course Nikki wouldn't notice, she was new to Hotchkiss, and therefore unaware of his current reputation.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" There was a hint of pleading deep within her voice, accompanied by a low purring sound. She was trying to be seductive again. Nikki was a nice girl, and he didn't have anything against her, but when she tried too hard she was about as annoying as Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm just going home."

"Maybe I can meet your-" she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Cam got up and left her behind, distant as usual.

And yet, Nikki released a dreamy sigh. It was still worth the effort, right?

_-- We do not change as we grow older; we just become more clearly ourselves. – _Lynn Hall _Where Have All the Tigers Gone?_

Alicia Rivera's grip tightened around her suitcase handle, as she made her way through JFK Airport. After Spain, the air was too cold, not at all embracing like returning home was supposed to be. Most of the unanswered messages on her phone were from her parents, with the occasional '_miss ya babe (no homo)!!!!11!!1! lolzzzz' _from Massie and Olivia, stiff '_hi'_ from Cam, and the '_Livs told me to tell you hi' _from random boys she couldn't keep track of. Feeling changed and out-of-place, she stood there in the cold, and frowned.

This wasn't how it was supposed to feel at all.

In movies and books, people always felt bursts of confidence as they thought of their friends, their angered enemies, and all of the changes they've made. They runway walked down the sidewalk, and people looked at them with awe, because they'd changed. And yet, Alicia Mariana Rivera felt exactly, and disappointingly, the same.

_Now, if only things at home still felt 'the same'._

_--You don't realize how much you need something until it's gone.—_

"Don't ask me where I'm going," Olivia Ryan sneered with a roll of her eyes, knowing that none of it would sink into Eli Manning's head. She slipped on another black shoe, tossing her hair back with feigned confidence. "You sound like Der- my mom." Her face scrunched up at the lie. Eli failed to notice.

_Ha, if only her mother would ask where she was going. _Or who she was going with. If Olivia had bothered telling her mom that she was going to a dark alley where a pedophile lived, surrounded by armed, drug-dealing, gang members, the only thing Mrs. Ryan would be able to say would be: _just don't make too much noise when you're leaving, I've got this horrible headache…_

"Don't you want to see the baby? Our third period class is going to visit Dylan in the hospital." Did the boy _really_ think that she wanted to see the spawn of Derrick Harrington and Dylan Marvil? A _combination_ of two of the people she hated most?

Okay, maybe.

Did she want to see the _absence _of caring and compassion on Derrick Harrington's face, as the nurse let them into the hospital room? _Oh yeah._

But was she honestly going to miss a trip to the airport _for_ Derrick?

_Oh no._

He was old news. Disposed of. Replaced over ten times. Past mistakes. Leftovers. Tainted meat. An unwanted puppy. A broken toy.

Did Olivia really think so?

No.

But she would with time.

_--If you can give your son or daughter only one gift, let it be enthusiasm – _Bruce Barton

Kemp Hurley could only close his eyes slowly, forcing himself not to open them. Because if he did, there was absolutely no telling what he might do. And that was what scared him the most.

There she was. Miracle Elise Marvil. Born just yesterday, a warm morning in early June. She weighed in at exactly seven point five pounds, the average weight for a child. Already, the nurses gushed about her full head of red hair, which was slowly beginning to curl. Apparently, she had the cutest little button nose, and the biggest, most adorable caramel eyes.

The nurses shut up when they realized that Kemp's were the same color as dark chocolate.

Dylan seemed to feel that parental vibe. She fussed when one of her classmates didn't hold the baby right, and made a couple of threats against the goofier boys, who cracked jokes about kidnapping the baby to sell for money. Even as the baby was passed around, and ended up in Kemp's arms, he couldn't feel that instinct.

He felt like he was holding a stranger's baby, while they bent down to fix their stroller to go down a flight of stairs.

So instead of dwelling on it, he passed it over to Derrick Harrington, who stood next to him.

Derrick barely glimpsed at the baby, a dark scowl on his face, and shoved it into the hands of Coral McAdams. It was like Dylan had given him a red-haired Bratz doll to hold, Miracle was something he had absolutely no interest in.

Eventually, the baby was placed back in its basket. The class filed out, doling out congratulations (Derrick just snorted with contempt). Dylan let out a heavy sigh, and tickled her baby's stomach.

"I feel so _different _now," she sighed. "Like I'm actually more than I was before – responsible for a human life."

Kemp could only nod. If only he could say the same. So, without saying a word, he just continued to stare at little Miracle, waiting for the protective instincts to start. When it didn't, he said his goodbyes, and followed the class out.

Was it possible to love a girl, and resent her child?

* * *

**EN: Yeah, I know that wasn't too satisfying. That way there's a chance for a sequel. If you have any ideas that you think would be good. Anyway, the title for the sequel is (drum** roll)

**Look Back and Laugh**

Ignoring the boy she was supposed to love, Kristen Gregory wondered why she could never get what she wanted.


End file.
